EMBRIAGAME
by Veczoz Masen
Summary: Elena no kiere regresar con Damon… Damon esta a punto de perder su humanidad cuando se entera q su propio hermano asesino a su mejor amigo…¿Kién lo salvara ahora?...-por q confio en el…- dijo una voz femenina que jamas escucho Stefan. Bella es abandonada por Edward, obligandola a alejarse de los recuerdos. –era hora de que regresaras-su voz la hizo sonreir. Summay completo adentro
1. SUMMARY

EMBRIÁGAME

Stefan asesino a Enzo.

Elena se empieza a distanciar más y más de Damon mientras se acerca más a Stefan…

-te quiero en mi vida Damon- dijo la voz de Elena

-sí, pero como tu maldito amigo- dije muerto de dolor que disfrazaba con rabia

El peor temor de Stefan se está cumpliendo, Damon se está yendo al lado malo cuando se entera que su propio hermano asesino a su mejor amigo…¿Quién será capaz de salvarlo de nuevo?..

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- pregunto la rubia con voz chillona, parecía sorprendida.

-por qué confió en el…- dijo una voz femenina que jamás en su vida Stefan conoció.

.

Isabella creyó que por fin había encontrado su meta en la vida…. Encontrar a alguien que llenara el lugar que el jamás quiso ocupar…

Se enamoró, y justo cuando iba a decirle la verdad a Edward… él la abandona diciendo que jamás la amo, pero ella lo sabía, el si la amaba, mas no lo suficiente para luchar con ella.

–Era hora de que regresaras-su voz la hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

No sabía en que se estaba metiendo, pero en definitiva, era mejor que su propia vida en esos momentos, había querido emoción, adrenalina, todo lo que una vez tuvo y dejo para ser de Edward, y lo tenía justo con el desconocido de la playa… sonrió ante la palabra "desconocido". Él era todo menos desconocido, teniendo en cuanta por la infinidad de tiempo que habían pasado juntos en sus días oscuros….

.

Que todos tomaran asiento… por que el espectáculo de sus vidas acababa de empezar.


	2. PREFACIO

**HOLA!**

**SÉ QUE AÚN NO TERMINO CON LA OTRA HISTORIA "COMO DOS GOTAS EN EL ESPEJO INMORTAL" PERO ESTA IDEA ME HA VENIDO RONDANDO EN LA MENTE DESDE HACE TIEMPO, Y CUANDO VI LA OPORTUNIDAD LA EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

**PROLOGO.**

¿Qué haces cuando tienes el mundo en tus manos y lo dejas ir todo por alguien a quien amaste más de lo que debías? Una mujer a quien amaste con todo tu corazón y solo te correspondió por un muy corto periodo de tiempo… una mujer a la que, literalmente, robaste a tu único hermano. O un hombre al que le entregaste más que solo tu tiempo y amor, al que le dedicaste cada latido de tú, ahora destrozado, corazón.

Hombre o mujer… no importa realmente como termino… si no cual destrozado te dejo. Sabes que no puedes continuar sin esa persona, no sabes vivir nuevamente. Y lo peor, él o ella te ha cambiado tanto que ya no puedes volver a ser el que eras antes... y una parte de ti no quiere ser esa persona de nuevo, pero tampoco en la que te convertiste…

Eras cruel, eras sanguinario, y tu único placer era no sentirme culpable cuando tomaba una vida… whisky? No, sangre.

Eres una persona sin alma, con el corazón destrozado, al que han herido últimamente, y no puedes recoger las piezas faltantes por ti solo. Justo cuando estas a punto de dar el paso a la oscuridad y jamás volver a sentir, alguien esta hay para ayudarte a levantar justo antes de caer.

Te convertiste en un héroe, en alguien vulnerable, en alguien a quien todos podían pisotear, el que no tenía ni voz ni boto… un momento, ¿hablo de él? ¿O de ella? ¡Quizás de ambos! Quisieron jugar, probarte… y lo único que consiguieron fue verte gozar… gozar mientras duro. Porque lo que ellos no saben es que tú también jugaste…. ¿ahora de quien hablo? No tengo ni idea. Será un misterio y un dolor de cabeza tratar de averiguarlo. Pero el misterio nos sorprenderá.

Sabía lo que sentía, lo que quería, no solo ahora, si no hace tanto tiempo, cuando dijeron su nombre por primera vez en aquella playa… pero lo ocultaron en un sentimiento que hasta ahora ha prevalecido… justo cuando ambos lo necesitan.

Justo cuando ambos deben salir de la oscuridad… solo que para descubrirse y reparar sus corazones, antes de sanar, ambos deben de luchar no solo contra el mar de peligros que vienen con los Doppelgänger y una guardia dispuesta a no dejar que ningún humano conozca de su existencia… eso, y una ex novia con sus sentimientos confusos, comentarios nada agradables sobre ambos…. Y una sorpresita que puede separarlos o unirlos aún más…

De lo que sí es seguro es que su pasado la alcanzara… y ella no se dejara pisotear de nuevo, no cuando su única prioridad ahora es mantenerse, mantenerlo y mantener a "alguien" más, con vida…

**REVIEWS!?**

**JEJEJEJEJE**

**SI LES HA GUSTADO, PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**


	3. ROMPIMIENTO

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diares es una de mis series favoritas.**

**LA HISTORIA DR SITUA EN LUNA LLENA, DESPUES DE QUE BELLA DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE THE VAMPIRE DIARES EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO.**

**Tratare de ligar la serie TVD con la saga Crepúsculo y aparte con mis ideas que tengo, será un poco difícil y mas por que tengo que esperarme a ver el capitulo que continua, les aviso por si llego a tardar en publicar capitulo, será por que aun no sale el capitulo de la temporada Y por que tengo otra historia que actualizar.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Damon**

-Vi una vida perfecta- dijo Elena, y ella no entendía que sus palabras me mataban. No pude evitar la mueca de dolor en mi rostro, pero continuo- Stefan y yo estábamos casados, y teníamos hijos. – la observe, parecía que recordaba los "sueños"- era todo lo que queríamos.

-Bueno- dije buscando una excusa para que dejara de hablar y complacerla- siempre podemos pedirle a Markos que vuelva a hacerlo.

-pero no es real- dijo, su voz no tenía reproche, solo sinceridad, la mire- tu y yo- me miro a los ojos- somos problemáticos y complicados- primero me da esperanzas y luego me las quita… más dolor, apenas y contenía las lágrimas- somos reales.

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? ¿Me estaba dejando regresar con ella? O ¿estaba yo dispuesto a regresar con ella después de pasar todo el día soñando con mi hermano? Porque a pesar de amar a Elena, me daba cuenta de que lo lastimaba mucho, a él, a mi hermano.

-y realmente malos el uno para el otro.-las palabras estaban fuera de mis labios antes de pensarlas-¿olvidaste esa parte?- dije pensando en la última noche

Mi voz mostro el dolor que sentía, estaba débil. Quería llorar por la mujer que estaba frente a mí. Ella me miro igualmente con dolor y lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, parecía a punto de derrumbarse, se removió incomoda y luego me miro.

-sí, pero aun te necesito en mi vida- sentí mi corazón hincharse con esperanza, pero debía ser realista.

-como amigos, ¿no?-la vi agachar la cabeza sin querer contestar, mi corazón exploto dolorosamente, tenía que alejarla rápido antes de derrumbarme- claro- pensé algo rápido-No, Elena. No puedo ser tu amigo.- dije la verdad, mientras me daba la vuelta- es demasiado difícil

-Damon…- la sentí seguirme, su voz sonaba desesperada.

-NO. Lo digo en serio, Elena- dije dándome la vuelta rápidamente y mirarla a los ojos para que viera la sinceridad con la que hablaba y el dolor que sentía.- no puedo seguir viéndote- sus ojos se agrandaron al escucharme- no quiero escuchar tu voz, ¡no quiero hablar contigo!, ¡no quiero ni mirarte! y ¡desde luego no quiero ser tu amigo!

Su mirada me hablando, y me hizo arrepentirme de mis palabras, la había lastimado, pero ella también a mí, y aunque quisiera que olvidara mis palabras no podía. No lo haría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus hermosos ojos trataron de esquivar mi mirada. Y si no quería humillarme y pedirle perdón tenía que ocultar mis sentimientos, tome las fuerzas y coraje que no tenía y las mostré, mi rostro estaba serio, ya no había dolor en él, pero con mis ojos no podía hacer nada, estaban conteniendo las lágrimas que me negaba a derramar.

-si eso es lo que quieres…- dijo con voz quebrada. Trague en seco con las palabras que no quería decir

-eso es lo que quiero.

Me miro como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir, me analizo, esperando encontrar un atisbo de duda en mí, pero era realmente lo que quería, no podía estar a su alrededor cuando ella solo me quería como amigo. Vi en su rostro la resignación antes de ponerse derecha y mirarme a los ojos

-ok- dijo con la voz quebrada antes de caminar hacia la salida dejándome hay solo con mi dolor… no sabía que iba a hacer, quería desquitarme con lo primero que encontrara pero no podía, no debía.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo por décima vez desde que empecé a hablar con Elena, lo ignore de nuevo, quien fuera que llamara con tanta urgencia podía esperar para mañana, no estaba de humor para otra aventura más. Mire a mi alrededor y de pronto todo me recordó a ella, a Elena, recordé el verano, me aleje de la cama inmediatamente al recordarla dormida plácidamente sobre ella, enredada en mis sabanas… tenía que tirar todo a la basura… o mejor aún quemarlo.

Me sentí asfixiado de un momento a otro y girando sobre mis talones salí rápidamente de mi habitación, necesitaba una copa, escuche como Stefan consolaba a Elena en la habitación de ella, sentí furia contra mi hermano, pero después sentí remordimiento, él y yo amábamos a la misma mujer, una mujer que estuvo con ambos, una mujer que a ambos nos profeso amor eterno, la que prometió estar con nosotros siempre. Y la tenía que ver a su exnovia llorar por su hermano mayor.

Mi hermano la merecía mejor que yo. Gruñí ante mis propias palabras que me causaron más dolor. ¡Qué fácil sería no sentir! Mire la pared fijamente sin saber que pensar, mi último pensamiento me había dejado en shock ¿y si apagaba mi humanidad? Ya no tendría que seguir sufriendo por Elena, podía dejarle el camino libre a mi hermano… evitaría mucho dolor.

Escuche como la puerta de la habitación de Elena se abría y cerraba suavemente, adentro se escuchaban los suspiros ahogados de Elena que trataba de controlar su llanto, escuche como Stefan se encaminaba a donde yo me encontraba. Lo mire, no necesitaba un sermón, no ahora, mi mirada no mostraba mi dolor, mostraba mi humor, y cualquier paso en falso de él me aria arrancarle la cabeza a pesar de mis antiguos pensamientos antes de su llegada. Lo vi abrir los labios para hablar pero fue interrumpido por unos suaves toques en la puerta, mi mirada se dirigió al reloj en la pared, la una de la mañana, fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Mi cerebro relación la llamada con la persona que estaba tocando. Pero no me dio más tiempo de relacionar cuando la puerta fue abierta, Stefan y yo nos pusimos en alerta ante el sonido de unos tacones resonar contra el piso de la mansión, haciendo eco en el silencio de la sala, sentí como Elena se movía en el piso de arriba y empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el piso de abajo.

Inconscientemente había dirigido mi vista al techo, parpadee dos veces cuando escuche a Stefan gruñir, lo mire pero el miraba fijamente a la entrada de la sala, dirigí mi vista ahí y mi mundo se detuvo literalmente al ver a aquella mujer parada en mi recibidor.

Recorrí todo su cuerpo, sus pies estaban enfundados en unos botines rojos de 10 centímetros y una pequeña plataforma, sus largas piernas me habían hecho despertar una pasión casi bestial, vestía un short corto… muy corto… negro, mejor dicho, era un mini short corto de cuero, una camisa roja tipo corsé con tiras negras, que resaltaba su busto, tenía encima una chaqueta de cuero demasiado grande para ella, pero le quedaba sensacional en su cuerpo, trague en seco, luego mire su rostro, tenía los labios un poco más rosas de lo normal y sus ojos solo tenían un poco de delineador que hacían resaltar sus largas pestañas y sus hermosos ojos café chocolate.

Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia ella lentamente tratando de incomodarla, pero como siempre no lo conseguí pues me sonrió descaradamente mientras alzaba una mano, y por primera vez capte la botella que llevaba en ella, sonreí aún más, esto empezaba a ponerse mejor, Elena estaba por bajar las escaleras, y con esta fiera a mi lado estaba seguro que podía soportar ser amigo de la mujer que amaba.

Su mirada me decía "traje Whisky" tierna y suave, tan característica de ella

Pero lo que yo sabía y nadie más, era que no era nada tierna, y eso me encantaba. Elena llego justo a tiempo para verme caminar hacia ella y abrazarla con una sonrisa en mis labios que nadie me había visto en días, ella rio tímida mientras pasaba sus delgados brazos por mi cuello, la alce con mis brazos y la hice girar en mi lugar, ella rio más y yo brevemente con ella.

-ya era hora de que regresaras- dije una vez que la depositara en el suelo. Me separe de ella y camine hacia donde había dejado mi trago ella no se movió de su lugar.- ¿traes maletas?- pregunte, distraído, ella no contesto, cosa rara de ella.

Me gire y la encontré mirando a mi hermano, mientras el la miraba sorprendido, pero aun así estaba muy tenso, sonreí con malicia, pero mi mirada se dirigió a Elena que la miraba también sorprendida, pude ver en sus ojos un atisbo de celos, mi sonrisa se borró, no había sido esa mi intención en primer lugar. Dirigí mi mirada a la nueva visita y ella sintió mi mirada, vi sus mejillas colorearse como siempre lo hacían cuando se sentía incomoda o avergonzada, su mano libre señalo la puerta y hay las vi, dos maletas y una mochila pequeña. Sonreí feliz de que viniera a quedarse, corrí hacia ellas, me coloque la mochila al hombro y tome las dos maletas, y las subí a mi habitación sin perder tiempo a velocidad inhumana, deje la mochila en la cama y las maletas en el suelo, ya tendría ella tiempo de sacar todo y acomodar sus cosas.

Cuando regrese a la sala ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón, parecía incomoda, tenía la cabeza agachada, entre sus piernas estaba la botella que había traído mientras la miraba como si fuera la cosa más grande de todo, Stefan estaba sentado frente a ella y en un sillón individual se encontraba Elena, ambos mirándola como si se tratara de un experimento. Me miro desesperada y yo solo reí incapaz de ocultar mi diversión, ella solo frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, ¡oh! estaba enojada, reí aún más y luego me acerque a ella y tome la botella de entre sus piernas.

-¿Estas cansada?- pregunte antes de abrir la botella

Ella solo me miro y sus ojos se ablandaron, la mire detenidamente, algo malo había sucedido, lo veía en sus ojos, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que no me diría nada hasta que se sintiera cómoda, ella asintió ante mi pregunta y se levantó del sillón ante la atenta mirada de Elena y Stefan, me encamine hacia las escaleras a un lado de ella, pero antes de subir abrí la puerta debajo de las escaleras y saque de hay dos cobijas y dos almohadas más.

-¿Quién es ella Damon?- pregunto Stefan hablando por primera vez en la noche. Trato de ocultar la curiosidad en su voz

Lo ignore y poniendo una mano en la espalda de ella la guie hasta mi habitación, ya podrían preguntar todo lo que quisieran mañana por la mañana, pero ahora ella debía descansar.

**REVIEWS?**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	4. PREGUNTAS

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diares es una de mis series favoritas.**

**LA HISTORIA DR SITUA EN LUNA LLENA, DESPUES DE QUE BELLA DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE THE VAMPIRE DIARES EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO.**

**Tratare de ligar la serie TVD con la saga Crepúsculo y aparte con mis ideas que tengo, será un poco difícil y mas por que tengo que esperarme a ver el capitulo que continua, les aviso por si llego a tardar en publicar capitulo, será por que aun no sale el capitulo de la temporada Y por que tengo otra historia que actualizar.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**ISABELLA**

Sentí un cosquilleo sobre mi espalda, era reconfortante… el sol, pero después de un rato empezó a ser agobiante, me gire sobre la cama y mire el techo, fruncí el ceño ante las paredes café oscuro, me senté de golpe viendo a mi alrededor, estoy en la habitación de Damon. Suspire, y mire el suelo, donde él había dormido. Me había parecido demasiado raro que el tendiera la cobijas en el suelo y se durmiera en él, jamás lo había hecho, siempre habíamos compartido cama en el pasado, pero no lo había detenido, no iba a discutir su decisión, sabía que algo le pasaba y el me lo diría cuando estuviera listo.

Agradecí al cielo no haber tenido pesadillas anoche, si no eso alertaría a Damon, antes de tener oportunidad de hablar con él. Mire el despertador a un lado de la cama, las 6:27 A.M. qué raro, Damon nunca se había levantado temprano, el odiaba las mañana. Me levante de la cama, camine hacia una de mis maletas y la coloque sobre la cama, la abrí y saque un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa azul de manga larga ceñida a mi cuerpo, me coloque mis converse y cerré de nuevo la maleta, la baje y la escondí debajo de la cama junto con la otra maleta y mi mochila la metí en un espacio del closet de él.

Doble la ropa con la que había dormido, que se trataba de una camisa de Damon, solo una camisa de tamaño grande, la coloque en una silla y me dispuse a tender la cama, una vez hecha coloque la camisa debajo de mi almohada, y salí del cuarto, escuche ruido y la voz de Damon, se escuchaba enojado, me apresure a bajar, seguí las voces, hablaban de mí, me detuve en la entrada de la sala, nadie me había notado llegar, me recargue en una pared y me senté recargada en ella, nadie me podía ver ahí pero yo a ellos sí.

-Damon deja de esquivar las preguntas y responde- dijo el que reconocí como Stefan-¿Qué hace ella en la casa?

Se escuchó un suspiro exasperado que reconocí de Damon.

-ella tiene todo el derecho de estar en esta casa- dijo el- tanto… o mucho más que ellos.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo una voz chillona

-Damon te advierto de que si le haces daño…- fruncí el ceño ante la amenaza no concluida que había dicho una mujer.

-es solo una niña- dijo de nuevo su hermano, y se escuchó como se dejaba caer en un sillón, fruncí aún más el ceño ante sus palabras-¿la obligaste a venir?

-¡claro que no!- dijo el, y sonreí ante el tono de reproche en su voz

-Damon…- escuche otra voz, parecía suave pero su tono era de advertencia.

Me levante de mi lugar decidida a no dejar que hablaran de mi sin conocerme y enojada por como lo estaban tratando, todos me miraron al instante, los mire a todos, en la sala estaban Stefan y Damon, también estaba la muchacha de anoche y dos chicas más. Me sentí péquela ante sus miradas que analizaban todas y cada una de mis respiraciones y movimientos, mire a Damon y el me sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Isa…- dude en decir mi nombre completo, luego simplemente dejo de importarme- Isabella Swan. Y vine a visitar a Damon por voluntad propia, y si no les importa agradecería que me digieran a MI sus dudas antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas- dije mirando atentamente a Stefan que parecía asombrado.- detesto que me juzguen antes de conocerme, y como decía mi madre "no te metas donde no te corresponde" así que siguiendo su consejo, no me entrometeré en sus asuntos al menos que Damon- lo mire y vi orgullo en su mirada- me lo pida, así que les recomiendo seguirlo igual.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándome asombrados, algunos pasaban sus miradas entre los hermanos Salvatore y yo, algunos solo miraban a Damon y otros solo a mí.

-Salvatore- dije mirando a Damon y nombrándolo como siempre lo hacía, el me miro con la ceja alzada mientras se acercaba el whisky a sus labios- tengo hambre.

Se tomó todo el líquido de un trago y poniendo el vaso en la mesita de té se levantó, tomo su chaqueta del piano que hasta apenas veía yo y me señalo la puerta.

-te cocinaría como siempre pero…-dijo guiñándome un ojo, lo mire alzando una ceja- te llevare a comer al Grill, y después a que conozcas los alrededores.

-me parece bien- dije mientras salía de la casa con el detrás.

Entramos en un bar, pero por dentro era todo diferente a como me lo imaginaba, había muchas mesas y jóvenes de mi edad platicando alegremente ajenos a mi entrada, Damon me guio a una mesa pegada a la pared y después fue a la barra donde platico con un joven unos segundos, claramente pidiendo la orden.

Regreso un minuto después con un vaso con jugo de naranja dentro, se sentó frente a mí, no habíamos dicho ni una palabra desde que habíamos salido de la casa, lo mire directamente a los ojos, tenía unas ligeras bolsas debajo de sus parpados que me dijeron que no había dormido.

-¿sabes que nos siguieron?- pregunto el en apenas un susurro.

Fruncí el ceño y mire a mí alrededor. En efecto la chica rubia que estaba en la sala de la mansión estaba aquí. Me deje caer rendida contra el asiento de mi silla, esto sería demasiado difícil. No hablar de lo que sucedía con Damon, si ellos no dejaban de acosarnos, suspire resignada, en algún momento se fastidiaría.

-tengo que irme de aventura- dijo el mirándome con una disculpa grabada en sus ojos, hice una mueca.

-vale- mi voz sonó suave, un muchacho dejo frente a mí el desayuno que Damon pidió, luego simplemente se fue-antes de que te vayas estoy obligada a preguntar… ¿hay algo que deba saber?

El suspiro y se pasó una mano por su cara, luego simplemente rio y me miro.

-TODOOO…- dijo alargando la "O" reí ante su comportamiento.

-dame un breve resumen- sugerí comiendo más.

-mmm…- lo pensó un momento-una clase de brujos que son llamados "viajeros" quieren conquistar Mystic Falls metiéndose en el cuerpo de los habitantes… intentare matarlos, pero son ¡Demasiados! así que si alguien dice algunas palabras en un idioma antiguo… ¡corre! O… mátalos.

Parpadee un par de veces ante ese breve resumen, analiza sus preguntas y lo mire.

-me alegro de no conocer a nadie aquí- el alzo una ceja y rio- anda ve y se el héroe- el me miro, había tristeza en sus ojos, no quise preguntar, no cuando alguien escuchaba cada una de nuestras palabras- terminare mi desayuno, luego de compras…

-¿de compras?- pregunto incrédulo interrumpiéndome-¡Tu odias las compras!

-ni me lo digas- dije bajando los hombros- pero tengo pura ropa abrigadora-levante mis brazos para que viera mi blusa de manga larga, al asintió

-vale- dijo y tomando su billetera me entrego su tarjeta de crédito- compra lo que necesites o quieras, cualquier cosa que ocupes llámame

-de acuerdo- dije guardando la tarjeta en mi bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón mientras él se levantaba- oye…- el me miro parado a un lado de la mesa- he… he estado practicando- el me miro sin entender pero dos segundos después la comprensión brillo en sus ojos y asintió con una sonrisa-si necesitas de mi ayuda no dudes en llamarme ¿vale?

El asintió, murmuro un "nos vemos más tarde" y salió del Grill dejándome sola en la mesa, suspire. Seguí comiendo pero la sensación desagradable que tenía aún estaba, alguien me miraba tan fijamente que ni siquiera evitaba ser discreta. Tome un poco de mi jugo.

-en vez de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro ven aquí y hazme compañía- dije a la nada mientras seguía comiendo.

Varios segundos después la silla enfrente de mí se movió y alguien ocupo el lugar vacío, alce mi vista y una mujer de cabellera rubia estaba frente a mí, no dije nada, y ella tampoco, seguí comiendo hasta acabarme todo lo que tenía en el plano, hacía tiempo que no comía como hoy, solo picaba un poco la comida y luego la tiraba, trague en seco al recordar "esos" meses. Mire a mi compañía y ella me sonrió un poco incomoda, ella era una mujer bella, los rasgos eran finos y suaves, pero sus ojos me decían que era una mujer controladora compulsiva.

-estabas en la mansión esta mañana por lo que sabes mi nombre pero yo el tuyo…- negué con la cabeza sin terminar la frase, con una sonrisa. Ella estiro su mano y yo la tome.

-me llama Caroline Forbes- dijo con voz alegre, le sonreí- Isabella ¿cierto?

Asentí y me levante de mi lugar, empecé a caminar hacia barra con ella pisándome los talones, pague lo que comí y sin perder tiempo salí del local. Miraba a todos lados, sobre todo trataba de no acercarme a nadie, si Damon me advertía de algo peligroso no era para tomarlo a juego, cuidaba mis espaldas mientras veía las tiendas de la plazuela buscando alguna tienda que me llamara la atención.

-¿conoces alguna buena tienda de ropa?- le pregunte a Caroline que caminaba sin decir nada a mi lado, me miro con una enorme sonrisa y me señalo una tienda, le sonreí de vuelta y camine hacia allá, entre con ella a mis espaldas- y bien… ¿hay algo que quieras preguntar?

-nop- dijo inocentemente mientras miraba ella unos pantalones, empecé a mirar las blusas. No le creí

-¡venga! Vamos, no estarías aquí si no tuvieras algunas cosas que decirme- dije distraídamente

-¿de dónde conoces a Damon?- pregunto con extrema curiosidad, rindiéndose a mí, sonreí, sabía que era algo de eso.

-desde que era una niña de 3 años…- dije mirando por sobre su hombro- ¡oh! ¡Me encanto esa blusa!

Camine hacia la prenda y la tome, junto con varias más que encontré en un aparador más abajo, me acerque a un muestrario de pantalones de mezclilla y tome varios de diferentes modelos, junto con unos short.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo cuándo me puse a un lado de ella, hice una mueca al recordar los últimos meses… consecuencia de mi cumpleaños.

-18 años…- dije recomponiéndome- ¿quieres algo? Dudo que a Damon le moleste.

-¡oh! Por supuesto que le molestara- dijo ella de manera desesperante moviendo os brazos- se molesta hasta que respiremos.

-bien…- dije tratando de elegir mis palabras- retiro mis palabras- sonreí cuando ella me miro- él no se molestara si no le decimos… pero mejor que solo quede entre tú y yo.

-¿enserio?- dijo con esperanza en la voz.

-esa blusa te quedaría fenomenal- dije animándola, ella sonrió y la tomo- ¿Qué me recomiendas comprar? La verdad es que aunque traje ropa no tengo variedad más que de pantalones y blusas abrigadoras

-mmm…- dijo mirando unos vestidos- Mystic Falls se caracteriza por los festivales… ya sabes, celebraciones, aniversarios…- dijo y tomo un vestido en las manos con una sonrisa- pero Elena, Bonnie y yo ahora somos universitarias por lo que vamos a fiestas todo el tiempo.

-vale, ropa para salir- dije acercándome a ella- llévate el vestido, es fantástico.

-¡no! Claro que no- dijo ella mirándome- no lo miraba para mí, ¡si no para ti!

Ella me lo tendió y la mire con duda, si era un vestido hermoso, suspire y lo tome junto con otro rojo que me había llamado la atención, ella tomo uno verde, fuimos ambas a caja y pague las prendas sin saber realmente cuanto había sido el total. Salimos riendo de la tienda, ella trataba de tranquilizarse pero no podía, pues justo antes de salir había tropezado y caído de rodillas cosa que le pareció graciosa. Pasamos a una zapatería donde me compre diferentes tipos de zapatos y tenis para mi nueva ropa, y ella escogió dos pares.

-¿viniste solo de visita?- pregunto ella cuando me acompañaba a la mansión Salvatore en su auto, asentí mirando por la ventanilla. – ¿entraras a la preparatoria?

-ya la termine- mentí rápidamente

-¿enserio?- pregunto sorprendida.

-eh… si, entre un año antes a la escuela por eso- dije diciendo la verdad- en realidad estaba pensando en entrar a la universidad… pero mejor paso.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella confundida- la universidad es algo grandioso- si gustas podemos comprar otra cama y compartiríamos habitación las cuatro. ¡Inscríbete! La universidad es algo que todo adolecente quiere vivir.

-lo pensare…- dije simplemente porque no sabía que responder

Cuando llegamos me baje del auto con todas mis bolsas y me despedí de ella desde las escaleras, se despidió con la mano y arranco el auto, la observe salir por el camino, y solo hasta que la perdí de vista me relaje, sí que era una chica difícil de tratar, pero solo al platicar con ella, me di cuenta que no lo hacía como cotilla, sino porque se preocupaba por mí, de todos modos había contado más de lo que debería. Suspire y entre a la casa. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me cambie la blusa azul que traía puesta por una camisa verde lima de mangas cortas con un escote de corazón, deje las bolsas en un rincón y baje las escaleras.

Cuando baje Damon estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono, lo mire ¿a qué hora había llegado? Me encogí de hombros y me encamine hacia él, estaba recostado en el sillón.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?- pregunto por el teléfono confundido.- ¿estas con ellos ahora mismo?- callo durante unos segundos, luego se sentó de golpe- eh, eh, eh, Enzo. Tienes puesta tu voz de asesino. Necesito que hables muy despacio y calmadamente y me digas cual es el maldito problema- callo de nuevo, parecía preocupado, me miro y vi desesperación en sus ojos, luego sus ojos mostraron sorpresa-¿en los sesenta?!Stefan ya no era…-! callo de pronto, dos segundos después separo el teléfono de su oreja y lo cerro de golpe.

Se levantó de su lugar y camino de un lado a otro desesperado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte suavemente, paro su recorrido y me miro, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Se había olvidado que yo estaba ahí.

-Enzo- dijo saliendo de su shock- tiene a mi hermano y a mi exnovia porque cree que mi hermano mano a su novia hace décadas…

-¿Enzo?- pregunte, el nombre se me hacía conocido, lo pensé por unos momentos y luego recordé- Tu compañero de celda….

-si…- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-bien, primero que nada, debemos averiguar quién es esa mujer de la que el habla e investigar sobre su muerte, así averiguaremos si realmente él la asesino- el me miro por unos instantes y luego asintió.

-la Sheriff es amiga nuestra- alce una ceja ante esas palabras- está al tanto de lo sobrenatural, ella nos ayudara.

Lo seguí en silencio mientras salíamos de la casa, este iba a ser un día muy largo.

**REVIEWS?**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	5. ENZO

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diares es una de mis series favoritas.**

**LA HISTORIA DR SITUA EN LUNA LLENA, DESPUES DE QUE BELLA DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE THE VAMPIRE DIARES EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO.**

**Tratare de ligar la serie TVD con la saga Crepúsculo y aparte con mis ideas que tengo, será un poco difícil y mas por que tengo que esperarme a ver el capitulo que continua, les aviso por si llego a tardar en publicar capitulo, será por que aun no sale el capitulo de la temporada Y por que tengo otra historia que actualizar.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**DAMON**

-Maggie James- dijo la sheriff- murió el 8 de Noviembre de 1960, homicidio sin resolver, posible asesino en serie…

"uhh" dijo Damon al abrir el expediente que la sheriff le tendió y mirar dentro, me pico la curiosidad y mire por encima de su hombro, había varias fotográficas de una mujer, o mejor dicho, el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, la escena era terrorífica, la mujer estaba sin cabeza, pero no me dio horror, miedo, o asco, ni nada por el estilo. Y me pregunte si era por haber pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de Damon, el haberlo visto asesinar a miles de personas.

-Stefan tenía razón. No mato a la novia de Enzo- dijo Damon entre dientes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntamos ambas a la vez, le sonreí cuando me miro.

-porque fui yo- dijo el cerrando el expediente con una mueca rara.

-vale….- dije sin saber realmente que decir, lo mire.

-¿algún plan?- pregunto Damon girándose para mirarme, la sheriff también me miro.

-¿debo saber quién es ella Damon?- pregunto ella mirándome.

-¿he?- pregunto Damon confundido, luego capto la pregunta-ah sí, ella es Isabella Swan… una amiga mía.

Ella alzo una ceja como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo. Extendí mi mano para estrecharla con ella y susurre un "mucho gusto".

-debemos buscarlo y aclarar las cosas Damon- dije girándome hacia el y viendo su mirada de duda- si no asesinara a tu hermano…trataremos de aminorar esto ¿vale?

Nos subimos al auto sin decir ninguna palabra, dejando a la sheriff sola, nos encaminamos a dios sabe dónde, pero de repente la carretera era nuestro camino, no resistí el ponerme en cinturón de seguridad al ver que arrebozábamos el límite de velocidad, el me miro con una ceja alzada de manera burlona, solo me encogí de hombros sin querer admitir el por qué lo hacía. Cuando él se detuvo estábamos como en un jardín y en las orillas muchas tiendas, se encamino hacia un café, lo seguí

-¡oh! ¡NO, no, no, no, no!- dijo el deteniéndose a unos pasos- ¡TU!- dijo señalándome- te quedas aquí.

-por supuesto que no- dije con un tono de voz que no aceptaba replica –yo voy y te ayudare, así que camina antes de que mate a tu hermano.

Suspiro cansado y se giró para seguir caminando, se detuvo unos segundos ante la puerta pero luego entro con seguridad, lo seguí. Escanee el lugar nada más entrar. Elena y Stefan se encontraban sentados y amarrados a las sillas con las manos atrás, y hacían muecas cada que se movían, por lo que supuse que estaban impregnadas de verbena

-bueno esto es deprimente- dijo Damon al abrir las puertas de un portazo -¿los asientos tipo estadio son necesarios?- hizo una mueca divertida y justo en esos momentos los jóvenes que estaban ahí giraron a mirarnos entrar, sonreí incomoda mientras me removía a un lado de Damon- esta gente me está empezando a acojonar.

-si no lo supiese mejor, diría que eso era un intento disimulado de conseguir liberar a los malditos rehenes- dijo el tipo de en medio con aspecto terrorífico, parecía realmente enojado.

-oh, lo siento- dijo Damon en tono burlón- ¿era disimulado? ¡Libera a los malditos rehenes!- su respuesta me hizo sonreír. Siempre sabía que contestar.

-¿de qué lado estas tú?- pregunto el tipo enojado dando un paso enfrente

-¿ahora hay lados?- contra pregunto Damon mientras caminaba también hacia él, dejándome sola en la entrada

-estabas allí conmigo en Augustine- me estremecí involuntariamente al recordar la infinidad de cosas que Damon me conto de esa organización- ¡no me digas que te has olvidado de lo que es aferrarse a la única cosa que te evita sentir dolor!- termino gritando.

-Enzo, lo entiendo- dijo Damon suavizando su tono de voz y razonar con el- la posibilidad de volver a ver a Maggie era tu línea de salvación al mundo exterior, lo que te impedía apagar tus sentimientos, pero ha desaparecido. – Damon miro a Elena detrás de él y alzo la mano señalándola- es probable que haya un capitulo en el libro de psicología de Elena sobre ello.- luego pareció racionar ante lo que había dicho, y como si las palabras salieron por si solas hablo- que, ¿ahora son colegas de estudios?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Elena con los labios cuando Enzo se giró. Damon se encogió de hombros.

-el caso es que no sabía que era tu Maggie.- hablo Damon con voz culpable Enzo dirigió su mirada a él al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto sin creérselo, me prepare para lo que venía.

-no me dijo su nombre cuando nos conocimos…- dijo después de unos minutos.

-y ¿exactamente cuándo fue eso?- pregunto el empezando a comprender, y sin querer saberlo.

-8 de noviembre de 1960- dijo con voz ahogada Damon, luego nos empezó a contar lo que sucedió ese día, de cómo la conoció y por qué la mato.

-¿E hiciste que pareciera que había sido yo?- pregunto Stefan con reproche en la voz. Enzo se paró mejor en su lugar, esperando la respuesta.

-Maggie era la esperanza a la que se aferraba Enzo- contesto el- tú eras el mío, y cuando no te diste cuenta de que no estaba durante cinco años- su voz se tiño de reproche también, vi la cara de remordimiento de Stefan- digamos que empecé a sentir rencor.

-tu…- dijo Enzo señalándolo- Mataste a Maggie.

-ni siquiera pestañee- confeso Damon. Trague en seco y di un paso adelante consiente de mi alrededor, esperando el momento. Enzo evito mirarlo pero en sus ojos se veía la agonía y el coraje- Mi interruptor estaba apagado, Enzo- dijo tratando de justificar el asesinato- Hice muchas cosas horribles, pero no lo hice para hacer tu vida miserable desde todos los ángulos. – Empezó a alzar la voz, un poco desesperado- lo hice porque no me importaba. Solo haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer. ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Quieres odiarme? ¡Hazlo!

Entonces me prepare para actuar, no podía permitir que Damon saliera lastimado, pero tenía que ver también por su hermano y por Elena

-esto es entre nosotros- continuo Damon, Enzo estaba cada vez más imperativo, mirando a todos lados.

-Bueno, ese es el problema, Damon- por fin lo miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no podía derramar- No quiero odiarte. Porque si te odio, entonces no me queda nada- su voz sonaba ahogada y me compadecí por él, parecía una persona amable y confiable a pesar de ello. Trato de calmarse, y lo miro detenidamente- hay otra opción…

Sabia a lo que se refería, y no podía permitirlo, porque de ser así, Damon tendría que asesinarlo, sería un peligro para todos, y su muerte lo dañaría completamente, di un paso enfrente y luego otro incluso antes de terminar mi pensamiento. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

-¿Enzo?- pregunte suavemente, él se tensó ante mi voz, pero no fue el único, también Damon, Stefan y Elena, camine hacia el poniéndome a un lado de Damon, Enzo abrió los ajos y me miro- no lo hagas… - mi voz sonó suave, como un susurro, una súplica.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero hacer?- pregunto de voz ahogada, medio sonreí y me encogí de hombros- ¿Quién eres?

-Isabella Swan- dije dando varios pasos y poniéndome justo enfrente de él, a pesar de tener una postura relajada estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos- Issa para los verdaderos amigos- dije tendiéndole la mano. El no estrecho mi mano si no que la miro de manera desconfiada.- soy amiga de Damon- dije sin perder mi sonrisa sincera al bajar la mano- por lo tanto tu amiga también y tu mi amigo.

Mi voz sonó segura.

-Damon no tiene amigos- su voz sonó burlona y luego soltó una carcajada.

-te tiene a ti y me tiene a mí- dije simplemente sin inmutarme- y yo lo considero un gran amigo, no me interesa si el me considera una amiga o no, a mí me interesa lo que él ha hecho por mí para considerarlo "amigo"

-¿tu… me consideras un amigo?- pregunto atónico.

-considero que eres una persona que ha sufrido demasiado…- dije encogiéndome de hombros- y necesita de un amigo ¿me dejas ser tu amiga?

Rio tan fuerte ante mi pregunta que me sentí fuera de lugar, parpadee y en un nano segundo vi su mano volar hacia mí, no tuve tiempo de protegerme cuando su mano impacto contra un costado mío, fui lanzada por los aires. Había actuado demasiado tarde. Mi cuerpo choco contra alguna pared tan fuerte que escuche como algunas costillas se rompieron ante el impacto, caí sobre una mesa y algunas sillas, rodé un poco y de pronto me encontraba en el suelo. Gemí de dolor. Dos segundos después Damon estaba a mi lado. Le sonreí tranquila.

-estoy bien- dije suavemente ocultado el dolor en mi cuerpo, no podía permitirme que se distrajera por mí, me ayudo a levantarme y me concentre en tensar mis músculos y que no me dolieran más, me ayudo a sentarme en un sillón.

-¿Quieres un trago?- pregunto Enzo cuando Damon lo miro, estaba realmente enojado por mandarme por los aires. Y yo estaba decepcionada por no haber evitado que apagara su humanidad.- ¿no? Bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando Damon no contesto- ¿y tú?- pregunto mirándome a mí.

-no tomo- dije tranquila, me trate de acomodar y oculte mi mueca de dolor lo mejor posible-gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una copa, se la tomo de sopetón y luego lanzo al suelo la copa rompiéndola en mil cachitos.

-Por Maggie James- dijo tomando otra botella y alzándola al aire en imitación a un brindis- por la que siento un absoluto y dichoso desapego.- Tomo de la botella un muy largo trago.

-salud- dije automáticamente y actuando como Damon, fingiendo emoción.

Todos me miraron como si me encontrara loca, pero sabía lo que hacía, si giraba su atención hacia mi Damon no saldría herido… yo podía defenderme sola…"bueno, más o menos" pensé al sentir la pulsada de dolor que me atravesó el costado al sentarme mejor en el sillón.

-¿Qué me dices si nos largamos de aquí?- pregunto Damon de pronto como si jamás hubiera dicho nada- tú, yo e Issa- lo mire y me encogí de hombro, iría a cualquier lado con el -¿Dónde era que querías ir…? ¿Cape Town?

-Cape Mierda- dijo el lanzando otra botella por encima de mi cabeza, ni me inmute solo gire mi cuello y mire los vidrios esparcidos en la orilla de la pared a mis espaldas, regrese mi atención a él.

-que mal intento de broma- dije sonriendo- pero suena incluso mejor.

Todos me miraron de nuevo, "¿Qué?" Pregunte con los labios. Sabía que aunque tratara de distraerlo no podría jamás. Suspire y relaje mi cuerpo, luego me prepare, mire a Damon atenta a él y sus movimientos, atenta también a los movimientos de Enzo. Vi como Damon tomo un pedazo de vidrio de una de las botellas rotas y disimuladamente se la pasaba a Stefan. Para que se pudieran soltar. Enzo suspiro y puso su atención en los rehenes.

-Está bien ¡Todos son libres de irse!- todos se empezaron a levantar de sus asientos y a recoger sus cosas- ¡se terminó el espectáculo! No se preocupen. Los he hechizado a todos para que pienses que pasaron el día estudiando como los buenos estudiantes que son.

Suspire, al menos ya no habría tanta gente a nuestro alrededor. Una mujer bajo apresurada por las escaleras y se encamino hacia la puerta. Enzo la miro y camino hacia ella.

-menos tu- dijo hablando con la mujer- detente. Quiero comprobar algo.

Se encamino hacia ella y tomándola bruscamente por el brazo la jalo hasta que la espalda de ella quedara contra el pecho de él, luego le inclino el cuello rápidamente lastimándola, ella empezó a forcejear con él, y justo en ese momento otra muchacha morena grito, era la muchacha que había estado esta mañana en la mansión, me levante de mi lugar y camine lo más rápido que podía hasta las dos muchachas. Enzo soltó a la muchacha bruscamente desgarrándole la garganta, ella cayó al suelo y la otra mujer se arrodillo a su lado sin saber qué hacer, me olvide de mi dolor y camine más rápido hacia ellas, si en algo podía ayudar lo aria sin dudar

-wuaww- dijo el, lo mire arrodillada desde el suelo- ni siquiera me siento obligado a decir gracias.

Entonces lo vi, Damon corrió a velocidad vampírica hacia Enzo para detener a Enzo, justo en esos momentos me levante rápidamente, tense mis músculos y posicione mis manos, mi vista se dirigió a Enzo, y mis pensamientos actuaron a mil por hora, estaba rompiendo una botella contra el mostrador, y sabía que la utilizaría para lastimarlo. Vi el momento justo en que todo sucedería, interpuse mi cuerpo entre Enzo y Damon. Mis ojos se encontraron los de un asesino sin remordimiento, con los ojos de Enzo. Y lo vi. El ya no tenía salvación, le gustaba no sentir. Trague en seco. Justo cuando Damon llego a mí, Enzo clavo la botella rota contra mi estómago. Grite de dolor y caí al suelo al instante, llevándome a Damon conmigo que de inmediato trato de detener la hemorragia.

Stefan había logrado librarse de las ataduras que tenía, y corrió rápidamente hacia Enzo, salto y le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero Enzo fue más listo y le tiro una cubeta con verbena, cosa que lo inmovilizo por la quemadura que le provocó. Enzo salió del local, huyendo, pero no sin antes llevarse a Elena con él, sabía perfectamente lo que haría. Matarla

-¡no! Bastardo. Se llevó a Elena- digo Damon mirando la silla vacía

Coloque mi mano sobre mi estómago evitando que saliera más sangre, el pánico me invadió al recordar el por qué debía protegerme, pero Damon… suspire y me obligue a controlarme, me senté aun asiendo presión en mi estómago.

-ve por ella- dije invitándolo a ir, ocultando lo mejor posible mi estado, sabía que terminaría hospitalizada por lo de esta noche pero no le di importancia.

-no. Por favor, Stefan- dijo la muchacha morenita

-encárgate de ellas- dijo Damon levantándose mientras me miraba- encontrare a Enzo

-va a matarla. Lo sabes ¿verdad?- le pregunto su hermano, cosa que provocó una pelea- quiere hacerte daño de cualquier manera que pueda. No puedes salvarlo- serré los ojos, odiaba tener razón en ciertas cosas.

-Damon no se rendirá- dije diciendo las palabras que mi amigo quería oír, me miro y sus ojos se abrieron al verme pálida en el suelo- date prisa, sálvala.

-ayúdalas Stefan- dijo Damon antes de salir rápidamente del café

Entonces me permití sentir lo que había estado deteniendo, me deje caer al suelo, Stefan se acercó primero a la muchacha rubia, mordió su muñeca y le dio de beber, luego se acercó a mí y repitió el proceso, di solo un muy pequeño trago de sangre y lo pase lo mejor posible sin pensar en el mareo que me producía. Entonces también se fue. Sentía como los parpados se me serraban, al haber sido solo un trago pequeño mis heridas no estaban sanando correctamente.

Cuando la chica rubia se recuperó me miro aun sentada en el suelo susurro algo que no llegue a oír cuando la oscuridad me segó.

**REVIEWS?**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	6. TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diares es una de mis series favoritas.**

**LA HISTORIA DR SITUA EN LUNA LLENA, DESPUES DE QUE BELLA DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE THE VAMPIRE DIARES EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO.**

…

**CAPITULO 4**

**BELLA**

**.**

-_mito_- recordé como lo que la muchacha había dicho cuando me desmaye.

Escuchaba murmullos, tantos que empezaban a molestarme, suspire y trate de abrir los ojos, estaba muy cansada, y sentí una extraña pesadez en mi cuerpo que me impedía moverme, me costó mucho trabajo pero al fin lo logre y justo en ese momento me arrepentí, una luz intensa me había segado, suspire y espere. Pero para distraerme me puse a escuchar los murmullos. Al parecer solo eran dos mujeres.

-preguntaste si había algo que pudiera hacer sobre el otro lado- dijo suavemente una mujer

-¿pensaste en algo?- pregunto la otra mujer, su voz se me hizo conocida y la reconocí como la otra mujer en la mansión de los Salvatore.

-despídete de tus amigos, Bonnie- respondió la otra mujer suavemente, su voz tenía un matiz raro- el otro lado es solo como otro hechizo cualquiera. Sabes cómo funciona- su voz era con culpabilidad- como cualquier otra receta o ecuación matemática, elimina un componente y todo implosiona sobre sí mismo.- cada vez estaba hablando con voz que lamentaba ser la portadora de ese mensaje- cuando esos viajeros dejaron escapar a Markos…- se detuvo un momento y luego alguien hizo un sonido de algo explotando.

-pero siempre hay otro hechizo, un sacrificio, algo- su voz era desesperada, como si se negara a creerlo.

-Jeremy te quiere, Bonnie- dijo la otra voz de manera consoladora- merece saber que te vas

Reuní todas las fuerzas que tenía y abrí de nuevo los ojos, la luz me pego de golpe, lleve mis manos a mis ojos y enseguida los murmullos terminaron. Aleje lentamente mi mano y abrí despacio esta vez mis ojos, acostumbrándolos primero a la intensidad de la luz.

Cuando por fin pude mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar el techo gire mi rostro observando a mi alrededor estaba en una habitación de algún hospital, trate de levantarme pero una mano me lo impidió, Bonnie estaba a mi lado, no tenía ninguna sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos, suspire, me senté en mi lugar con demasiado cuidado y con ayuda de ella y la abrase, ella se tensó pero dos segundos después exploto en llanto. Me mantuve así durante un muy largo tiempo hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron y ella logro separarse de mí, la mire a los ojos y le sonreí dándole mi apoyo, no sabía de qué hablaba, pero entendí el concepto de esa platica, ella moriría.

-¿podrías guardar el secreto?- pregunto en un susurro roto, asentí.

-no entendí de que estaban hablando- dije suavemente- Damon no me ha contado lo que esta sucediendo, así que… no tengo por qué contar conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Damon no te ha contado nada?- pregunto incrédula-¿y aun así te ha llevado al bar con él?

-me conto lo esencial- dije defendiéndolo- no debía confiar en nadie porque los "viajeros" están tratando de dominar Mystic Fall. Eso es todo lo que se.

-bien, supongo que nos toca a nosotras contártelo- dijo Bonnie con un suspiro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, me recosté en la cama con varias almohadas detrás de mi espalda- Elena y Stefan son los últimos Doppelgänger… y los viajeros necesitan de su sangre para acabar con las brujas… un Doppelgänger es…

-es una sombra de la inmortalidad… lo sé, también sé que Elena, Stefan y Damon mantienen un trio amoroso, durante el primer año ella salía con Stefan hasta que el apago su humanidad- dije interrumpiéndola- poco después se convirtió en vampiro por un choque de auto por culpa de Rebeka Mikaelson, después se enteraron que Jeremy era un cazador. Se enteraron de que Elena tenía un lazo con Damon y se rompió al ella apagar su humanidad, pero siguieron saliendo cuando ella lo encendió de nuevo…- dije soltando todo de sopetón, Bonnie me miro incrédula- que no escucharan nunca de mí, no quiere decir que él no me mantuviera al tanto…. ¿sabes? Con alguien se tuvo que desahogar.

-¿Qué más sabes?- pregunto tratando de recuperarse del shock.

-se de Silas y Amara, de la cura…- respondí, fruncí el ceño al recordar que desde hace que Él me había dejado sola en el bosque no había tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con Damon- ¿Qué fecha es?- pregunte distraída

-5 de Noviembre- dijo la otra mujer recargada en la pared de alado, se alejó de ella y se acercó a mí, me tendió la mano y la tome sin dudar- Liz- me dijo su nombre

-Bella Swan-dije presentándome- ¡Dios! Ha pasado un mes…

-¿un mes?- pregunto Bonnie, suspire y negué con la cabeza negando su importancia.

- ¿Por qué me internaron?- pregunte cambiando de tema-¿me puedo ir?

-Enzo te clavo en el estómago una botella rota…- contesto Liz- bebiste de Stefan pero por alguna razón no te hizo efecto, ya le avisamos a Damon y los demás- su voz sonó con curiosidad- ¿Por qué no hizo efecto?

-solo di un pequeño sorbo- dije avergonzada- me pongo enferma con la sangre.

-¿te desmayas?- pregunto incrédula Bonnie, luego sonrió recuperando su humor- que Irónico, te juntas con vampiros y tú te enfermas con sangre.

Las tres reímos ante sus palabras, mas sin en cambio cada que reía sentía una punzada en mi estómago que me hacía soltar lágrimas, pero no podía parar de reír. La puerta se abrió de pronto y dejamos de reír. Caroline entro rápidamente y detrás de ella venia una doctora, les sonreí a ambas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto la doctora, junto con otras preguntas que conteste más que nada para que me dejara ir- bien, la botella no te perforo completamente, un completo milagro, tienes dos costillas rotas y lastimado el tobillo - luego reviso unas hojas que supuse eran análisis- ¿sabes de tu condición?

-si- respondí rápidamente evitando que digiera algo de más- estoy al tanto, doctora

La mire para que entendiera que no quería que contara lo que arrojaban los estudios, ella asintió para sí misma y para mí, vi que pensó en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo te ocurrió esto?- pregunto por fin, suspire y mire a las chicas.

-la verdad doctora es que…- suspire, la mire y me sonroje.

-callo por las escaleras doctora- dijo Liz- me ayudaba a limpiar el bar donde trabajo cuando tropezó cerca de las escaleras y bueno… llevaba barias botellas en la mano…

-necesitas cuidarte, te hemos dado unas cuantas puntadas- dijo ella asintiendo a la mentira que Liz había dicho- por lo que necesitas reposo, también te lo recomiendo por la pérdida de sangre. Debes de comer bien ¿quieres que te haga una cita?

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y negué con la cabeza.

-cuando la necesite vendré por mi cuenta- ella asintió y firmo unas cuantas hojas- ¿doctora?- pregunte llamando su atención- ¿puedo irme a casa? No me siento cómoda aquí en los hospitales, prefiero mi propia cama.

Ella me miro unos segundos y después me entrego las hojas, me daba mi liberación. Suspire feliz.

-¿me llevan?- pregunte a las muchachas que se miraron entre si y luego a mí, asintieron.

Me ayudaron a bajar de la camilla y a ponerme ropa limpia que Caroline había traído, mire por la ventana parecía muy de noche, la doctora le dio a Liz unos botes que supuse era mi medicamente, nos dio las indicaciones y nos marchamos de ahí. Con mucho cuidado me subí al asiento delantero del carro de Caroline y las otras chicas atrás, avanzamos en la noche entre platica y platica de temas tribales y entre platicas donde me contaban lo que sucedía o sucedió, como por ejemplo que Elena había decidido terminar con Damon por que se hacían daño mutuamente, también me explicaron lo que era el "otro lado" y llegue a la conclusión que no era precisamente el lugar donde quería ir cuando muriera, tenía a tantos hay que me querían hacer daño que no podía soportar una eternidad así. Me baje del carro con delicadeza y las despedí desde el mismo lugar donde me había bajado.

Empezó a caminar despacio a la casa pero cada vez que daba un paso gemía de dolor, me detuve a solo dos metros del lugar donde empecé y mire el largo tramo que faltaba, mínimo eran 8 metros, más los 8 escalones del pórtico, debía atravesar la sala y subir las escaleras a mi habitación…. Arreglar la cama… solo de pensar en todo el tramo me dieron ganas de echarme a llorar, jamás lo lograría, suspire y me arme de valor para dar un paso, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y Stefan salía de ella caminando hacia mí, suspire aliviada, cuando llego a mí me miro con una sonrisa.

-Hola- dije correspondiendo su sonrisa-¿me ayudas?

Mi voz sonó suave, incluso infantil, el rio y agachándose lo suficiente puso una mano detrás de mis rodillas y la otra en mi espalda y me cargo, suspire, me había ahorrado una gran tortura.

-¿comiste algo?- pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-no desde que Damon me llevo a almorzar- conteste, Stefan suspiro y entro en la casa.

En vez de girar y llevarme hacia la habitación el me llevo a la sala y me recostó en el gran sillón. Mire las escaleras.

-¿me dejaras aquí para que suba las escaleras yo sola?- la pregunta estaba fuera de mis labios antes de pensarla

Me lleve las manos a mi boca arrepentida de haber soñado acusadora, el me miro y sonrió como si no hubiera dicho nada, salió de la sala y entro a la cocina, suspire y moví mis pies para poner sentarme.

-no te muevas- grito Stefan, hice un sonido de resignación y regrese a mi posición.

La chimenea estaba encendida, así que deje que el calor se extendiera sobre mi cuerpo, varios minutos después Stefan regreso con una bandeja, se sentó a la orilla del sillón a la altura de mis pies, por lo que podía sentarse y recargarse sin ningún problema, puso la bandeja que traía en su regazo y me tendió un pedazo de pan, lo mire agradecida y empecé a comer con hambre.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte sin querer saber realmente.

-Elena está a salvo y Enzo se fue de la ciudad- dijo Stefan pasándome una taza de leche, di un sorbo y se la regrese.

Lo mire atentamente, y él evito mirarme a mí. Los segundos pasaban mientras mis ojos no se despegaban de u rostro, entonces lo supe, me mentía. Trague en seco y pensé en Damon. En el dolor que le causaría.

-vale- dije riendo- así estoy bien. No necesito saber lo que me ocultas…- el me miro asombrado- porque si lo sé, se lo diré sin dudar.

El asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto cambiando de tema- ¿Por qué aun no te has curado?

Me sonroje a mas no poder y reí suavemente pero el movimiento de mi risa provoco una mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

-tenías prisa- dije como si eso justificara todo, el me miro y luego suspiro, se acercó más a mí y mordió su muñeca y la acerco a mis labios, me aleje de inmediato- me enferma la sangre.

El rio a más poner mientras su herida se curaba, suspire, ya había pasado por esto y no se me hacía gracioso, pero su risa me había hecho soltar pequeñas risas.

-¿Prefieres quedarte así?- pregunto

Pensé en lo que me ofrecía, asentí y el volvió a morder su muñeca y acercarla un poco, suspire profundo guardando todo el aire que podía en mis pulmones, luego con decisión tome su muñeca y la acerque a mis labios entreabiertos, en cuanto la primera gota cayo en mi lengua mis labios se apoderaron de su mano y bebí correctamente, cerré los ojos y olvidándome de que me mareaba lo que tomaba empecé a respirar. Dos segundos después sentí como el tiro suavemente de su mano, entonces sin soltarlo aun abrí los ojos y lo mire, me miraba el también, observándome, lo solté cuando sentí que mi estómago pesaba. Sentí como mis costillas empezaban a dejar de doler. Lleve mi mano a mi estómago, justo sobre la herida y presione un poco, sentí una punzada de que aún no cicatrizaba.

Stefan llevo su mano al dobladillo de la camisa y la levanto hasta que la gaza estuvo al descubierto, luego muy despacio empezó a despegarla, observamos ambos como la herida cerraba lentamente. Pero su mirada se perdió a mi costado, entonces me tense, su mano se dirigió a ese lugar donde acaricio lentamente, trate de bajar la camisa rápidamente y colorarla de nuevo, pero su mano se quedó debajo de su camisa aun sobre mi piel, gire mi rostro, no podía verlo a los ojos, entonces sentí su mano tomar mi muñeca y quitar la muñequera que desde aquel entonces no abandonaba mi piel, jadeo al verlas. Lo mire a los ojos y el me regreso la mirada, traje.

-no…- dije en un susurro.

-¿no?- pregunto el- ¿no qué?

- no… no digas nada- mi voz era un susurro- por favor.

-¿lo sigues siendo?- pregunto acariciando las cicatrices de mi muñeca.

-no desde….- trate de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta- no desde hace un mes…. Y no lo volveré a hacer.

-bien- dijo el despacio mientras volvía a poner la muñequera en su lugar- tu no dices mi secreto y yo no digo nada.

-yo no sé ningún secreto tuyo….- dije apenas pudiendo sacar las palabras de mis labios. El sonrió

-¿puedo preguntar?- dijo el de manera insegura. Trague y asentí temerosa y nada segura- ¿Por qué?

-caí al infierno hace dos meses… dolor era lo único que sentía…- dije tratando de contarle de la mejor manera por lo que había pasado- me volví… una muerta en vida, no comía, no me movía… no hacía nada por voluntad propia… aun siento el dolor lacerar mi pecho cada que recuerdo…. Pero… supongo que poco a poco empiezo a superarlo…

-todos tienen sus secretos- dijo el asintiendo y digiriendo mis palabras- no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿por qué viniste?

- porque si me quedaba más tiempo donde estaba me volvería loca- dije suavemente- o terminaría por suicidarme… me aferre tanto al peligro por una… irrealidad…. Que terminaría muerta en algún acantilado…

-entonces- dijo el mirándome y tratando de sonreí, sabía que trataba de subirme el ánimo pero bien conocía esas sonrisas falsas ante una suicida- bienvenida a la casa.

Sonreí, incapaz de no devolverle la sonrisa, acomode la muñequera y oculte de nuevo las cicatrices. Pero no pude evitar recordar.

_El dolor me estaba asfixiando ¿Por qué pensar en el me lastimaba tanto? No sentía mi corazón, no sentía sus latidos…. Cada vez se me dificultaba más respirar, llorar no era una opción cuando mi padre estaba en la otra habitación, pero las pesadillas eran inevitables ¿Por qué no podía olvidar? Si todo fuera tan fácil. Morir debía ser menos doloroso… si tan solo pudiera apagar el dolor. _

_Mire mi mesa de la cocina y ahí se encontraba un cuchillo que Charlie había utilizado esta mañana, lo tome sin pensarlo para luego correr a mi cuarto y encerrarme en el baño. No recuerdo cómo es que termine en el suelo junto con un charco de sangre, mi sangre, mire mi muñeca débilmente y hay estaba las tres líneas finas. Suspire y sonreí, el dolor en mi pecho se había ido, ya no lo sentía. Sintiendo la paz por unos minutos me deje vencer por la oscuridad_

Fui sacada de mis recuerdos ante el sonido insistente de mi celular, lo tome alterada y mire el número. Ángela. La llamada se cortó y un segundo después ella volvió a marcar, conteste de inmediato.

-Ángela- dije a modo de saludo.

-¡Bella!- escuche su voz, parecía alterada- Los Cullen regresaron….- soltó sin anestesia, me tense de golpe, y todo el dolor que había evitado regresaba, sentí como me empezaba a faltar el aire ante su mera mención.- están siendo muy insistentes…. Les he dicho que no sé dónde estás…. Pero…. Sospechan de mi Bella… y me han dicho que hay… problemas.

-gracias Ángela- dije sin saber qué hacer, tratando en vano de ignorar el dolor que amenazaba con matarme.

-¿regresaras?- pregunto con esperanza en la voz.

-no…- y corte la línea. Stefan me miro curioso – secretos ¿recuerdas?

El asintió con una sonrisa, mire a mi alrededor tratando de controlar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, tratando de controlar de nuevo mi dolor, de tomarlo todo y encerrarlo en lo más hondo de mi ser con un millón de candados, no podía permitir que regresaron, no podía caer de nuevo… tenía que ser fuerte por el… Stefan me pasó la tasa de leche de nuevo, le di una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que él veía mi dolor en mis ojos, bebí, un piano llamo mi atención, y apartando mis recuerdos del último lugar donde había vivido, sonreí al recordar tocar hace tanto tiempo.

-¿tocas?- pregunte suavemente, el negó

-lo tenemos solo de decoración- dijo riendo- Damon es muy….

-extravagante- dije terminando por el la oración

Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia él. Me senté en el banquillo

-tu tocas- no era una pregunta.

-¿quieres escuchar?- dije en un susurro.

-por supuesto- contesto mientras caminaba hacia el piano

Se puso en el otro extremo de la pieza para recargar sus codos en la madera y mirarme de frente. Pensé en que canción tocar. Pensé y pensé hasta que me decidí por una. Coloque mis manos sobre las teclas y toque la melodía suave… luego empecé a cantar

.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…...**Drew me mira, y finjo una sonrisa para que no vea **  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be …...**Que quiero y necesita todo lo que deberíamos ser **  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about…..…... **Apuesto a que ella es preciosa, la chica de la que el habla **  
And she's got everything that I have to live without… ...**Y tiene todo lo que yo no tengo para vivir **

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny…...** Drew me habla, me rio porque es tan gracioso **  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me…...** que no puedo ni siquiera ver a nadie cuando está conmigo **  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,…...** El dice que esta tan enamorado, que finalmente se ha enderezado, **  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night…..….…...** Me pregunto si el sabe que es todo lo que pienso por la noche **

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar ….…...** El es la razon de las lágrimas en mi guitarra **  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star .….…...** Lo unico que me mantiene pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas **

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do ..…** Es la canción que canto en el coche, y nose por qué lo hago**

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? …...….** Drew camina por mi lado, puede decir que no puedo respirar? **  
And there he goes, so perfectly, …...** Y ahi va, tan perfecto, **  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be…...**Tan impecable como me gustaría ser **  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love…...**Ella le abraza fuerte, le da todo su amor **  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause …...**Mira en esos preciosos ojos y se que es feliz porque **

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar ….….…...**El es la razon de las lágrimas en mi guitarra **  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star .…..…...**Lo unico que me mantiene pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas .**

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do ...…** Es la canción que canto en el coche, y nose por qué lo hago**

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light …...**Asi que conduzco hasta casa sola, y cuando enciendo las luces **  
I'll put his picture down and maybe …...**pondré su foto abajo y quiza **  
Get some sleep tonight …...**pueda que duerma esta noche **

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar ….…...** El es la razon de las lágrimas en mi guitarra **  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart …...**El único capaz de romper mi corazón **  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do …..**Es la cancion que canto en mi coche, y nose por qué lo hado **  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough ….…...**El es el tiempo necesario, pero nunca suficiente **  
And he's all that I need to fall into.. ….…...**Y el es todo lo que necesito para caer... **

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…...**Drew me mira, y finjo una sonrisa para que no vea.**

.

Nos quedamos mirando por un muy largo momento entonces se escuchó un portazo y Damon entro furioso a la sala, me miro y luego se dirigió ignorándome hacia la barra.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Stefan asustado

-¿sucede algo?- repitió Damon con Ironía en la voz- ¡claro que sí! Fui al hospital por que Bella estaba internada- me miro, parecía furioso- y ella estaba aquí coqueteando contigo.

Me levante de mi lugar segada por la furia, entonces respire tres veces antes de actuar, y lo mire.

-lo siento- dije suavemente, controlándome apenas- le pedí a Caroline que me trajera

-¿Caroline?- pregunto, parecía incrédulo- ¿preferiste pedirle a ella que te trajera a esperarme?

-¿y cómo iba a saber que irías por mí?- contra pregunte, cada vez sentía más hervir mi sangre

-¿Por qué siempre voy por ti?- dijo el a modo de respuesta, fruncí el señor- ¡joder! ¡Debiste avisarme! ¿Es que no piensas?

-¡escucha genio!- grite sin poder controlarme más, el encuentro con Enzo, estar hospitalizada, recordar mi masoquismo e intento de suicido, la llamada, todo me estaba pasando factura y ya no lo podía soportar más- ¡No pensé que fueras por mí porque pensé que estarías arreglando las cosas con Elena!

-¡Elena no me quiere en su vida!- grito el de vuelta.

-¿chicos?- llamo su hermano, ambos lo ignoramos.

-¡¿y cómo voy a saber eso cuando solo hemos hablado 3 frases desde que llegue?!- grite de vuelta- ¡as prestado tanta atención a tu alrededor que no te das cuenta de que estoy aquí! ¡Que también necesito de ti! ¡Maldición Damon! ¡CASI MUERO ESTA NOCHE! Y tu ni siquiera has preguntado cómo estoy! Que por cierto estoy bien gracias, tuve dos costillas rotas y necesite de varias puntadas para cerrar la herida de mi estómago! ¿Dices que siempre estás ahí? Dime donde estuviste cuando necesite de ti y saliste por la puerta de aquel café…. ¡Agradécele a Stefan! Que gracias a él estoy con vida, gracias a él ahora puedo golpearte si quisiera….

-¿Bella….?- dijo el pensando en mis palabras, lo corte.

-debiste revisar tu celular antes de venir a gritonearme, te llame y deje variaos mensajes- dije molesta.

Pase a un lado de el caminando a paso fuerte, entre a su habitación saque mis maletas, mi mochila y las bolsas de compra y entre a la primera habitación de invitados que encontré. Cerré con seguro y me eche a la cama a llorar. Abrase una almohada contra mi cara y deje que las lágrimas salieran. Se escuchar varios golpes en la puerta.

-¿Bella?- llamo Damon. Lo ignore pero siguió llamando.

-lárgate…- dije entre el llanto

.

.

**La canción es de Taylor Swith se llama ****teardrops on my guitar.**

**.**

**CHICAS: quiero que entiendan que trato de hacer una Bella diferente, una Bella que ya conocemos: tierna, timida, pura, leal, amigable, unica. Pero quiero que tenga el temperamento de Damon (Cosa que veremos mas adelante) fria, calculadora, egoista, dura, una asesina (cosa que sera muy dificil). PERO sobre todo quiero que sea una Bella, fuerte, capaz de protegerse por si sola y sacar las garras por ella y por todos, una Bella independiente. **

**.**

**REVIEWS?**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	7. DOLOR

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diares es una de mis series favoritas.**

**LA HISTORIA DR SITUA EN LUNA LLENA, DESPUES DE QUE BELLA DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE THE VAMPIRE DIARES EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO.**

…

**CAPITULO 5**

**BELLA**

_Caminaba sin sentido por un frondoso bosque, sabia de ante mano que debía dar media vuelta y alejarme de ahí, ir a casa, olvidar todo lo que había pasado… pero mi curiosidad por encontrarlo a Él y regresar todo a su normalidad me hacían continuar, pero al llegar al claro donde tantos recuerdos marcaban mi vida, caí de rodillas por un fuerte dolor en mi pecho._

Me desperté de golpe, controlándome, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, gire sobre mi espalda y mire el techo con expresión ausente, deteste la idea de levantarme y enfrentarme a Damon, pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o encerrarme en esta habitación y volver a hundirme en depresión contando los últimos acontecimientos. Me levante y me metí al baño, necesitaba una relajante ducha que relajo todos mis músculos, pero el dolor persistía, cerré los ojos, tenía que mentalizarme para el día que me esperaba… tenía que buscar una solución… tenía que ir al hospital…

Salí de la ducha con una sola toalla, me coloque un short negro y una camisa un poco floja de color rosa claro, detestaba ese color pero no me sentía con ánimos de vestirme a conciencia, baje las escaleras. Hay se encontraban Stefan, Damon y un muchacho que a pesar de que no lo conocía, se me hacía vagamente conocido.

-¡oye!- hablo Damon, dirigiéndose al chico-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Está cansada se casi ser asesinada- dijo el fastidiado.

-¿Liv?- pregunte suavemente entrando a la sala y tomar un hielo y chuparlo mientras me sentaba, mire a muchacho frente a mí, el asintió y sonrió levemente- Isabella Swan

-Luke- dijo el simplemente sin prestarme tanta atención.

Stefan me miro unos segundos hasta que se arrimó a un cajón en una esquina, se entretuvo un poco y luego se acercó a mí, me tendió su mano y un vaso, lo mire confundida tomando el vaso, mire su mano, ahí en su palma se encontraba una pequeña pastilla, suspire, se había dado cuenta de mi dolor de cabeza, fruncí el ceño mientras la tomaba, luego mire a Damon, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano, que solo me conocía hace 3 días se diera cuenta de este pequeño detalle, a Damon que me conocía desde siempre? Me deje caer derrotada al sillón. Mire al chico enfrente de mí, miraba un mapa en la mesita de té.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte suavemente mirándolo, el me miro unos segundos, y luego el reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos, unos ojos similares a su hermana

-¡TU!- grito el levantándose de un salto y señalándome, Damon se puso a mi lado tan rápido como su velocidad se lo permitía.

-si…. Yo- dije suavemente sin ánimos, ¿cómo era posible que él y su hermana supieran de mí? Después de luchar para que nadie me conociera – solo…. No digas nada.

Él se sentó de nuevo claramente emocionado por tenerme frente a él, sonreí, luego, como todos, su atención estaba puesta en mí, como si atenderme fuera su prioridad. Por lo que se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y camino hacia mí, aun sentada.

-Luke Parker, soy el hermano gemelo de Liv- dijo el suavemente, me tendió la mano.

-llámame Bella- dije tomando su mano- te agradecería que dejaras el pequeño secreto entre nosotros ¿vale? No queremos…. Inconvenientes.

El asintió y regreso a su lugar.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- dijo Damon mirándome exigiéndome una explicación. Lo mire de manera asesina, el hecho de que estuviera en la misma habitación que él no quería decir que ya lo había perdonado, ¡Oh! Damon Salvatore. Tenía que ganarse de nuevo mi amabilidad. Vi como trago en seco ante mi amenaza no dicha, sonreí satisfecha. Regreso su atención a Luke- ¿todo listo?

-mira, puedo encontrar a cualquiera en cualquier lugar del planeta, ¿sí?- dijo el fastidiado, mire de nuevo la mesa, era claro lo que estaba haciendo, un hechizo de localización ¿Enzo? Quería creer que no, mire a Stefan, parecía tenso- es solo que hay algo raro con tu amigo Enzo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Stefan "no necesito saberlo" pero era obvio que lo sabía, lo intuía.

-¿Enzo?- dijimos Stefan y yo a la vez, lo mire para que el hablara-¿no se fue al Cabo de Hornos?- pregunto el, tratando de no parecer culpable.

Me levante de mi lugar y salí de la sala, no podía estar aquí por más tiempo, no soportaba mentir, pero lo aria por Stefan, se había ganado mi confianza sin hacer ningún esfuerzo… algo nuevo, porque la última persona que la había obtenido de la misma manera me había dejado tirada en el bosque. Entre a la cocina y me sostuve de la mesa, sentía como el aire me empezaba a faltar, no debí haberlo recordado. El dolor se extendió por mi pecho, y empezó a extenderse hasta mis demás extremidades, me deje caer al suelo llevándome varias cosas de la mesa conmigo, un cuchillo brillo sobre las demás, mi mano voló al utensilio y lo empuñe. ¿Por qué Edward lo hacía tan difícil? Que gran error había cometido cuando lo deje entrar a mi corazón…. Y un error más grande haberle dejado abrazar mi alma. Gemí cuando un dolor de soledad me invadía. Si tan solo pudiera tenerlo cerca durante dos minutos podría remediarlo…. Si tan solo…

Me levante con trabajo de mi lugar, debía cerrar su puerta, debía ignorar lo que sentía, escuche como la puerta de la casa se cerraba con un fuerte golpe, suspire, debía controlarme, debía alejar el dolor. Mire mi mano, aún tenía el cuchillo, aun lo empuñaba con fuerza, suspire, debatiéndome si hacerlo o no…. Luego recordé a Stefan, le había hecho una promesa… pero él no se enteraría… apoye el cuchillo contra la base de mi muñeca y presione solo un poco, suspire… Edward era el que me había llevado al límite…. ¿tanto era nuestro amor que el dolor era inevitable? Presione un poco más sin llegar a cortar mi piel, luego recordé esa frase que había confirmado hace un tiempo "si el amor duele entonces es real" pero jamás pensé en un dolor semejante a esto. Era como si me sacaran todos y cada uno de mis órganos dejando el corazón inservible, y después sacarlo y pisotearlo.

Deje la cocina y me dirigí a la sala, hay se encontraban ellos más otro chico más, lo mire desde la puerta de la entrada, solo un segundo, estaban discutiendo… cerré los ojos y me encamine hacia Stefan con paso decidido, me miro unos momentos, sabía que mi rostro era una máscara dura, pero en mis ojos se podía ver el dolor, se tensó, pero yo solo estire mi mano y le entregue el cuchillo que antes planeaba usar. Él lo tomo de inmediato.

Me gire y camine hacia la habitación, debía estar sola para lo que se avecinaba. Cada paso que daba fue una tortura, sentía como el dolor se extendía por mi cuerpo matando mis células, matándome lentamente, me sostuve del barandal de las escaleras con fuerza mientras me detenía, de entre mis labios salió un jadeo, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mis piernas a temblar. Y con horror me di cuenta que no llegaría al cuarto, tendría el colapso frente a ellos. Mordí mi labio cuando un dolor mucho más fuerte atravesó mi corazón, y este se detuvo levemente.

-¿Issa?- pregunto Damon. No pude responder, solo negué con la cabeza, incapaz de moverme más.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto alguien, pero no distinguí quien, los sonidos empezaban a distorsionarse, empezaba a caer de nuevo en aquel fuego-¿Bella?

Sentí un toque en mi hombro y mi cuerpo se estremeció, el dolor se intensifico y el fuego se extendió por mi cuerpo, entonces de en verdad empecé a caer, pero esta vez al suelo, mi cuerpo ya no podía con mas, mi mente tampoco… el dolor me estaba asesinando, Edward me mataba. Unos brazos me rodearon de inmediato, evitando que callera, entonces deje que el dolor me dominara, no había forma de evitarlo, no podía volver a cerrar la puerta por ahora, deje de tensar mis músculos y mi cuerpo se relajó, lo único que me limite a hacer fue mantener mi rostro lo mejor posible fuera de una gran mueca de dolor, mis ojos fuertemente cerrados y mis labios sellados para que no escapara ningún sonido de ella.

Sentí como era depositada en algo blando y un lugar a mi lado se hundió indicándome que no estaba sola. Una ola de calor se extendió por mi cuerpo, que más que reconfortarme me estremeció por la impotencia de detenerla, entonces mis sentidos se desconectaron, indicándome que empezaba a cerrar la puerta. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se empezó a acostumbrar a la intensidad que me golpeaba tan crudamente, poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a perder conciencia, poco a poco el dolor aminoraba, poco a poco se alejaba y lastimaba, el fuego había vuelto a dejar una herida en mi corazón, dejándome incapaz de sentir por miedo a sufrir.

-¿Por qué no responde?- escuche que alguien en la lejanía preguntaba, mis sentidos regresaban.

-no lo sé- dijo alguien.

-chicos…- dijo una voz, lo único que distinguí fue que era una mujer- ayer en el hospital…

-¿Qué?- urgió alguien cuando ella callo. Se escuchó un suspiro.

-la doctora le pregunto si sabía de su estado…- dijo otra voz- creo que está muy enferma, porque le ella le contesto que iría al hospital cuando lo necesitara….

-pero en ese caso….- esta vez los sentidos se encendieron por completo de golpe, pero el dolor aun me impedía moverme, el que hablaba era Stefan- mi sangre la debió haber curado…

-o empeorado- dijo la voz de Bonnie, sonando triste.

Entonces utilizando toda mi fuerza y energía saque el dolor de mi cuerpo y cerré la puerta, abrí los ojos y me senté, ellos me miraron sorprendidos, suspire, el ardor aun hormigueaba en mi piel, estaba hipersensible, mire a Stefan, entonces mis ojos se cerraron de golpe y la inconciencia me lleno, había utilizado más fuerza de la necesaria y me había dejado agotada.

Desperté en una cama distinta a donde me había desmayado, me levante de golpe y mire a mi alrededor, mi cerebro reacciono, aun me sentía agotada, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, salí silenciosa de la habitación donde me encontraba y tense mi cuerpo a la espera de algún tipo de peligro. Pase a lado de una habitación y entonces me relaje, Damon y Elena estaban aquí, charlaban sobre algo pero no quise interrumpir y me fui de largo. Baje unas escaleras y me topé con Caroline que me sonrió levemente mientras escribía sobre algo, la salude y gire sobre mi buscando la salida, estaba detrás de Caroline, camine hacia hay y la abrí, en el suelo rodeado de velas se encontraba Luke, lo mire un momento, estaba en trance.

Suspire, ya no estaba segura en Mystic Falls, mi regreso a Forks cada vez me parecía más imposible de evitar, tenía que ir a verlo en algún momento. Mire hacia el bosque, ¿Dónde estábamos? Mire justo enfrente de mí, había un pequeño camino… y no pude evitar pensar en el camino hacia el claro, en el bosque donde todo termino y el dolor empezó.

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Stefan a mi espalda, quise girarme pero sabía que si lo hacía vería que aún estaba envuelta en dolor.

-tan bien como siempre-respondí, aun sentía la molestia en mis huesos, aun podía recordar mi dolor.

-asustaste a Damon- contesto como si no hubiera captado el significado entre líneas.

-suelo causar ese efecto en todos…- dije suavemente

-a mí no me asustas….- dijo el poniéndose enfrente de mí. Y descubriendo que mentía.- Bella…

-Issa- respondí automáticamente- así me llaman mis amigos verdaderos.

Di la misma explicación que siempre decía, algo verdadero, pero no completamente, solo me llamaban así los que ya eran parte de mi corazón, los que se habían ganado un lugar sin trabajo, los que desde un principio me conocieron mi alma. El sonrió.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto suavemente

-el infierno me abrazo- dije la verdad sin querer decirle que moría cada vez que sufría.- en la cocina estuve a punto de utilizar el cuchillo…- negué con la cabeza y esquivándolo me dirigí al bosque y el me siguió- si lo hubiera utilizado eso que ustedes presenciaron no lo hubieran sabido jamás

-Caroline dijo que estas enferma- dijo el suavemente mientras entrabamos al bosque, me detuve y mire a mi alrededor, todo tan diferente pero tan conocido por mis recuerdos.

-no lo estoy…- dije suavemente, arrepintiéndome casi de inmediato, si pensaban que estaba enferma sería más fácil. Seguí caminando pero él se detuvo y me detuvo con él.

-¿entonces?- pregunto preocupado.

-es más complicado de lo que crees…- dije después de unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos.

-¿me contarías?- pregunto reanudando la caminata.

-¿realmente quieres saber lo que con tanto esfuerzo he ocultado de todos, incluso de Damon?- pregunte mirando enfrente, serrando mi mente a los recuerdos.

-¿Damon no lo sabe?- pregunto sorprendido.

-no tiene la menor idea de lo que ha pasado conmigo desde hace dos años- dije suavemente.

-¿me lo contaras un día?- pregunto

-depende de lo que quieras que te cuente- dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el asintió

-¿Por qué?-dijo curioso, sentí mis piernas débiles, ya no podría caminar por más tiempo, me detuve y me senté en el pasto, luego recargue mi espalda en un tronco, aún estaba débil.

-confió en ti- dije encogiéndome de hombros quitándole importancia- y sé que si te digo que guardes mi secreto así lo aras.

Se sentó frente a mí, y me miro, temblé de frio, había salido de casa con un short y una camisa delgada, no había pensado en traer un suéter conmigo, Stefan rápidamente se quitó su sudadera y me la tendió, negué con la cabeza, pero él se incoó a mi lado y arremolinando el suéter lo paso por mi cabeza y luego me pidió con los ojos que pasara los brazos por el suéter, suspire a sabiendas que mi protesta no serviría y le hice caso. El sonrió complacido y se sentó más cerca de mí, cruzando sus piernas en forma india.

-juguemos a las 10 preguntas- dije por decir algo- así no solo yo te cuento a ti mis profundos secretos, cuando allá algo que dé en verdad no queremos contar…- pensé por un momento en algo equilibrado- contestamos 5 preguntas extras…

-me parece bien- dijo el suavemente asintiendo.-empieza tu…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunte curiosa, el alzo una ceja.

-los viajeros nos están buscando- dijo simplemente, fruncí el ceño ante eso- por ser los últimos Doppelgänger, necesitan nuestra sangre para poder acabar con las brujas y ellos romper la maldición que tienen, veras… no se pueden establecer en ningún lugar de forma permanente por que causan catástrofes… terremotos y más- asentí comprendiendo a medias, y le hice un gesto para que preguntara- ¿Cuándo conociste a Damon?

-cuando tenía 4 años- dije sonriendo- era año nuevo. Sin duda el mejor regalo que he tenido en mi vida.- suspire recordando su actitud al encontrarme- estaba con mi madre y sus amigas festejando, me escape para jugar, me perdí- reí de mi misma- sin darme cuenta termine fuera de la ciudad, en una playa, había varios hombres ahí tomando - Stefan se tensó- que al verme me dijeron "ven a jugar con nosotros"- suspire recordando sus rostros, jamás los olvidaría, Stefan se tensó más- me golpearon en el rostro y mientras lloraba y trataba de correr ellos tironeaban de mí. Damon me salvo…. Y acabo con ellos, recuerdo que lo mire y le sonreí levemente mientras le entregaba mi osito de peluche para dormir, una forma muy infantil de agradecerle… pero aun lo conserva….- mire el árbol y sonreí con nostalgia-¿ya superaste lo de la sangre?

-¿la sangre?- pregunto en shock, asentí mirándolo-bueno… más o menos… desperdicias tus preguntas.

-no tengo mejores que hacer- dije riendo- te toca preguntar.

-¿le has dicho tus sentimientos?- pregunto de pronto, lo mire extrañada.

-¿a quién?- mi voz sonó ridícula.

-a Damon- dijo solamente, me eche a reír

-¿piensas que estoy enamorada de él?- el me miro intrigado y curioso, yo reí más- sí, le he dicho todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos que siento hacia él, desde un cariño infinito, hasta un odio pasajero- reí mas- ¿Por qué pensaste que estaba enamorada de él?

-por cómo se miran…- dijo mirando el suelo avergonzado- parece como si guardaran un gran secreto entre ustedes… lo proteges tanto que parecería que darías tu vida por el… y ayer… bueno, te enfadaste tanto con él por ir con Elena…

-no me enfade por que viera a Elena- dije suspirando por dar una mala imagen de mi actitud- me enfado que me reclamara por algo que no he hecho con segundas intenciones…- lo mire y sabiendo lo que había dicho le trate de dar un nuevo significado- no debió enfrentarme hasta revisar su teléfono…

-¿lo estuviste alguna vez?- pregunto.

-si- dije recordando- cuando tenía 15 años… se lo dije y decidimos intentarlo… después madure y me di cuenta que lo que creía sentir no era más que solo cariño de amigos, a él le pasaba igual, pero paso un año cuando lo supe….ya habían pasado ciertas cosas… aunque no me arrepiento- lo mire y el a mí, y me sonroje al confesar que había perdido mi virginidad con su hermano- ¿quieres realmente intentar tomar la dieta de Damon?

-si…- dijo el como si eso le avergonzara

-no te avergüences- dije suavemente- no te tienes que ocultar conmigo, eres lo que eres y te admiro por sobrellevar esta vida. No cualquiera persona resiste todo esto.

Me sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué hizo Damon después de que te rescato?- pregunto el cambiando de tema, suspire. Reí al recordar.

-se debatió entre dejarme ahí sola o llevarme con el- dije riendo- al final camino fuera de mi vista dejándome sola, yo solo me quede ahí mirando los cadáveres de aquellos hombres, recuerdo que no llore, ni me sentí mal ni culpable por ellos… solo me acorruque contra un árbol y llore por mamá… empezó a llover, y yo temblaba de frio… una hora después el regreso, me puso su chaqueta y me cargo. Me llevo a su casa y compro ropa para mí, le ordeno a una mujer que me bañara, vistiera y alimentara, tres horas después estaba acorrucada en su cama dormida, llevaba aun su chaqueta puesta, me había reusado a quitármela. Al día siguiente ellas ya no estaban y el me llevo a casa, tranquilizo a mi mama, después de ese día siempre a la hora de comer estaba en mi casa hasta que cumplí los 7 años, entonces mi mama y yo nos mudamos de ciudad y él se fue a vivir con nosotros, lo veía en las mañanas y en las noches salía….- dije riendo- jamás llevo una chica a la casa… ¿quieres que te ayude a superar la sangre?

-¡¿Qué?!- se alteró al escúchame-¡no! No quiero hacerte daño…

-no lo aras- dijo segura.

-no es seguro que estés cerca cuando me esté alimentando- dijo el mirándome intensamente para que entendiera.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho extenderse, lo ignore y con eso logre contenerlo, él se dio cuenta y el arrepentimiento se presentó en su rostro.

-ya lo he escuchado antes…- dije suavemente, me levante y espere a que se levantara, caminamos a la par- Solo que me refería a que en vez de estar cuando te alimentes, yo seré tu alimento… mi propuesta sigue en pie, para cuando quieras.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace sufrir?- dijo el deteniéndome.

-el abrazo del infierno…- dije en un susurro reusando su mirada- siento el dolor emocional en cada célula de mi cuerpo, tan fuerte que parece que me he sumergido en un fuego eterno… ¿tu miedo más grande?

-Que Damon me odie…- dijo el sin caminar de nuevo- ¿y a ti?

-recordar- dije mirándolo a los ojos- recordar es traer el dolor a mi pecho de nuevo y sentir como me pierdo poco a poco a mí misma… ¿aun estás enamorado de Elena?

-buena forma de cambiar de tema…- me sonroje levemente-si y no… ella ama a mi hermano, y el a ella, aunque no estén juntos ahora… en un futuro pueden estarlo… mi amor por ella ya no es tan intenso como antes…- dijo sonando culpable.

-me sucede lo mismo…- dije más para mí que para él.

-¿con Damon?- pregunto el interesado.

-no- dije contestando burlona pero de manera fría, el me miro preocupado y arrepentidito, me golpee mentalmente- no quise sonar así contigo… es solo que… es complicado- empecé a caminar con el- antes de regresar hubo alguien… le di mi vida literalmente y ahora cargo con mis consecuencias… lo ame tanto que duele justo ahora… pero aunque me duele no estar con el… no es porque aun lo ame como hace un año… si no porque siento su dolor…

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto.

-Edward…- dije solamente, mientras me abrazaba a mí misma- cada que algo me recuerda a él, el dolor se extiende por mi cuerpo quemándome… ¿me convertirías?

Él se detuvo de golpe mirándome con ojos totalmente abiertos y una perfecta "o" en sus labios.

-¿eso quieres?- pregunto, asentí levemente, a sabiendas que si me convertía significaba que el dolor podía ser opcional. Se llevó su muñeca a su mano y mordió, luego me la tendió.

Me acerque a él y tome su mano entre las mías, y acerque mis labios a ella, pero en lugar de beber di un beso suave un poco más arriba de su herida, el me miro confundido…

-en otro momento….- dije caminando.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- dijo el acercándose a mí y limpiando la sangre.

-porque a pesar de que es una salida de escape para el dolor, no quiero ni puedo en estos momentos- dije evitando mirarlo- ¿guardaras en secreto todo lo que te he contado?

-¡claro que sí!- dijo el sonriendo, sonreí también-¿utilizarías el "un clavo saca otro clavo?

Me tropecé al escucharlo, él se estiro para ayudarme pero lo único que logro fue caer encima de mí, su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, y su rostro a solo 5 centímetros del mío.

-¿con quién?- dije susurrando

-conmigo…- dijo el acercándose un poco más, dándome oportunidad de elegir, sonreí.

-¿aunque no te amara?- el asintió, acomodo su cuerpo contra el mío, de manera que no me lastimara.

Balancee mi cuerpo y lo empuje quedando yo encima de él, me senté sobre su estómago y me agache hasta quedar mi pecho pegado al de él, puse mi mano debajo de su nuca, dos segundos después baje más mi rostro hacia él en un solo movimiento, sus labios se sellaron con los míos en un beso tierno pero demandante. Un sonido insistente de un celular nos interrumpió. Me separe sonrojada y saque mi celular del bolsillo mientras me sentaba sobre su estómago, el me sonrió levemente sin saber cómo actuar, rio nervioso. Conteste sin ver de quien se trataba.

-Bueno…- dije riendo suavemente.

-¿Bella? ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!- mi risa se apagó de golpe y mi mirada se nublo al reconocer a Ángela, Stefan se apoyó en sus codos al escuchar la desesperación de mi amiga- ¡perdóname Bella! ¡No pude evitarlo!- su voz se quebró y supe que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede Ángela?- pregunte fríamente, Ángela jamás se disculparía si hubiera dado mi localización.

Stefan coloco su mano en mi cintura y me alzo suavemente hasta que quede sentada en su regazo, se sentó, su rostro quedo más cerca de mí y sus manos quedaron en mi cintura estrechándome contra el.

-se dieron cuenta de que soy una bruja…- hipo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente- y me obligaron a hacer el hechizo de localización…. ¡lo siento tanto Bella!

-¿ya viene en camino?- dije suavemente a pesar de que me hervía a sangre, pero al final sabía que era lo mejor, me estaban ahorrando el viaje a Forks

-si…- dijo calmándose- ¿me perdonaras alguna vez?

-no tengo nada que perdonarte Ángela…- dije recargando mi cabeza contra el pecho de Stefan-perdóname tu a mi… jamás debí ponerte en esta posición. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que lleguen?

-para media noche estarán en la cabaña…- suspire, eso me daba solo 8 horas para explicar algo sin explicación.

-vale Ángela- dije separándome de Stefan- tranquila, tenía planeado regresar… así que me viene de maravilla que ellos vengan, además tengo que pedirle un favor a Carlisle. Cuídate. Bye.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Stefan. Negué con la cabeza, mi corazón sentía la esperanza de Edward, y el dolor de la separación.

-nada va bien- dije y me trate de levantar, él no me dejo, me miraba preocupado, suspire- mi exnovio junto con su familia viene hacia acá, y no será nada bueno.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras se levantaba conmigo, enganche mis piernas a su cintura fuertemente

-porque son vampiros…- dije en un susurro, él se detuvo y me miro, entonces solté la bomba- son fríos…

Sus ojos se abrieron de sopetón y sus manos se crisparon a mí alrededor pegándome demasiado a él. Trago y luego me miro a los ojos, sabía que mis ojos eran demasiado expresivos y el dolor en ellos era visible asta para un ciego, el suspire y me ayudo a bajar de él.

-no has contestado mi pregunta…- dijo el de pronto. Lo mire extrañada, y sorprendida, a pesar de saber que había amado a un frio aun quisiera salir conmigo.

-¿algo serio o de diversión?- pregunte para aclarar.

-¿no puede ser ambas?- pregunto el sonriendo levemente… abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Stefan Salvatore, asiéndome una pregunta indecorosa… mmm- dije orgullosa y burlona- me gusta- dije sincera, pero mi voz sonó sexy, luego mi sonrisa se borró y lo mire seria- pregúntame de nuevo cuando sepas de en verdad quien soy, o al menos me conozcas un poco mejor… entonces te diré "Si"… si es que me preguntas

**Bella tiene una gran confesión que hacerle a todos! ¿Qué será?**

**Hoy es mi cumple! Jejejeje asi que me regale este capitulo a mi misma jejejeje**

**REVIEWS?**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	8. JUEGOS

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diares es una de mis series favoritas.**

**LA HISTORIA DR SITUA EN LUNA LLENA, DESPUES DE QUE BELLA DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE THE VAMPIRE DIARES EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO.**

…

**CAPITULO 6**

**BELLA**

Caminamos en silencio hacia la cabaña de nuevo, mire a Luke, y pensé en hacerlo participe de la reunión que planeaba hacer, pero luego mire el cielo y me di cuenta que aún era demasiado temprano para amargar el día. Me quede parada fuera de la casa mientras Stefan y Elena se iban a por leña para la fogata mientras yo le hacía compañía a Luke. Sentí frio a pesar de traer el suéter de Stefan. Entre a la casa Caroline y Damon parecían discutir, los ignore y camine hacia el refrigerador buscando algo para comer.

-estas arruinando el juego- dijo Caroline molesta.

-¿Qué juego?- dijo Damon curioso

-jugar a las adivinanzas- dijo Caroline como si fuera obvio.-nuestro tema son los secretos que la gente piensa que se llevara a la tumba

Revise más afondo del refrigerador, mientras y deje de escuchar lo que Damon le respondió, solo escuche la respuesta e Caroline.

-bueno, estoy segura de que el equipo Stelena lo descubrirá- dijo Caroline en un tono que no supe identificar.

-primero, acabas de asumir que yo estoy en tu equipo- dijo Damon, asome la cabeza fuera del refrigerador y lo vi lanzar un papel a un sombrero- segundo- dijo quitándole el vaso de unas cerezas, Caroline lo miro de forma asesina- segundo, acabas de poner esa vocecilla con tono acusador.- Caroline bajo la mirada- entonces, ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

-posiblemente nada- dijo Caroline en un suspiro, regrese mi atención al refrigerador, escuche un sonido de protesta- habla

Caroline suspiro fastidiada

-bueno- dijo cansada de morderse la lengua- no piensas que Stefan y Elena tienen un pequeño… - su voz se apagó- ¿ya sabes?- lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio, fruncí el ceño.

-no, claramente no lo sé- dijo Damon en el mismo tono

-¿secreto?- dijo Caroline como si fuera obvio- los pille siendo silenciosos y susurrando en el coche esta mañana y ahora están cogiendo leña del cobertizo juntos, lo cual aparentemente cuesta 20 minutos.

Estaba de espaldas, por lo que no podía ver sus rostros ni expresiones, pero sabía a la perfección de lo que se refería Caroline, pensaba que habían regresado, sonreí y mordí mis labios para evitar que una risa escapara mientras removía lo que había en el refrigerador y ver que se me antojaba.

-sabes… ahora que lo mencionas, Elena estaba muy reservada cuando saque lo de Enzo…- me tense.

-no, no- dijo Caroline rápidamente, fruncí el ceño y quise saber que sabía ella- no estoy hablando de Enzo. Estoy hablando de Stefan y Elena…

-¿Cuánto has bebido?- pregunto Damon burlón, y yo reí sin aguantar más.

Saque del fondo del refrigerador un pedazo de pastel y me senté a un lado de Caroline a comer, ellos me miraron como si me vieran por primera vez.

-yo creo que ya se acabó la botella- y luego reí mas, Damon conmigo.

-¡venga! –Su voz sonó chintinosa y solo me hizo sonreír mas- Ahora es sotera, ustedes dos terminaron.- su voz sonó como si hablado con un niño, yo sonreí más, si supiera que Stefan me había pedido hace menos de una hora que fuera su novia…mmm….

Justo en ese momento Elena entro por la puerta y yo no pude evitar la carcajada al ver el rostro de Caroline y Damon, entonces cuando mire a Elena reí más y casi me atragantaba con el pastel. Suspire y trate de controlarme cuando Stefan entro y me miro con la ceja alzada.

-Cocteles. Buena decisión- dijo Elena por decir algo, Elena parecía incomoda.

-yo…- dijo Stefan entrando con una gran bolsa- encenderé la chimenea- ok, se sentí incomodo cerca de mi… mi sonrisa se borró.

-te ayudare- dijo Elena nerviosa y camino rápidamente hacia donde se dirigió Stefan.

-¿Qué tanto escribes?- dije a Caroline mientras comía mas pastel

-adivinanzas- dijo sonriendo y feliz de que alguien le prestara atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡genial!- fingí emoción, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Bella?- me llamo Damon, alce la vista mientras comía-¿Qué sucedió en la Mansión?

Hice una mueca y Caroline centro su atención a mí, gruñí y deje la cuchara en el plato, me cruce de brazos y recargue mi espalda en la silla mientras lo miraba.

-tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…- dije en un susurro, luego me baje de la silla- pero más tarde ¿vale?- dije suavemente, el asintió y vi en sus ojos la promesa.

Camine hacia el sillón y me acorruque, mis ojos se serraron, tenía sueño, mi cuerpo me pesaba, pero me obligue en mantenerme despierta. Stefan y Elena están ahí encendiendo la chimenea, entonces Damon y Caroline llegaron junto con la botana, me senté sobre el sillón de forma india y agarre las cerezas de la mesita.

-¡hey!- dijo Damon – ¡esas no son para ti!

-deja que se las coma Damon- dijo Stefan sentándose a un lado de mí, defendiéndome, sonreí complacida y luego mirando a Damon me comí otra cereza.

-¿Desde cuándo la defiendes?- pregunto irónico Damon mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual y Caroline en uno compartido junto con Elena.

-desde que ella se enojó contigo- dijo el riendo.

-¡Bien!- dijo Caroline interrumpiéndonos y dando un salto en el sillón- juguemos a las adivinanzas en mímica

-¿mímica?- dije sorprendida, pensé que solo eran adivinanzas- yo paso.

Le pase las cerezas a Stefan y el las coloco en el suelo a un lado de sus pies, luego me acosté y coloque mi cabeza en sus piernas, Stefan acomodo su cuerpo para que estuviera cómoda, su mano la coloco en mi estómago y yo me tense, el solo la dejo hay sin moverla. Todos me miraron sorprendidos pero mucho más Damon que sabía que no me tomaba esas confianzas con nadie.

Empezaron a jugar sin darle mucha importancia a que yo estaba en el regazo de Stefan, los vi saltar, agacharse y hacer caras cómicas tratando de que su pareja descubriera la frase, reía mucho cuando Damon trataba de que Caroline adivinara, pero tenía una forma extraña de mímica que algunas veces ni yo las descubría. Cuando Stefan y Elena ganaron otra ronda. Caroline se estiro por más alcohol.

-vale- dijo Damon fastidiado- juguemos otra cosa- me interese de inmediato, él siempre tenía buenas ideas- juguemos a "yo nunca"

Mi emoción desapareció cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que beber.

-no creo que este lo bastante borracha…- empezó la protesta de Elena. Vi como Damon le hacia una señal a Caroline

-¡vamos!- dijo Caroline tratando de convencer a Elena- ¡será divertido!

Me impulse hasta que termine sentada, me levante y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Damon- a ti te encanta este juego….

-ya no tomo…- dije llegando a las escaleras

-¿Qué ya no tomas?- dijo Damon incrédulo-¿desde cuándo?

-hace un par de meses- dije subiendo.

-vamos Bella- dijo Stefan, me gire y lo mire, parecía tenso, tenía miedo de que Damon sacara el tema de Enzo, pero no podía tomar, no podía y no debía.-juega con nosotros…

Su voz sonaba con suplica, luego mire a los demás que me miraban expectantes, Damon también, fruncí los labios y resignada camine hacia Stefan de nuevo, me senté dejándome caer.

-yo iré primero- dijo Caroline, todos la miraron expectantes- nunca he muerto.

-salud por esa- dijo Damon divertido por la frase

Y yo reí, si así se iban jamás tomaría. Stefan se burló.

-vale. Nunca he sido poseído por mi Doppelgänger malvado- dijo Stefan mirando a Elena.

-pfff- dijo Elena sonriéndole descaradamente a Stefan, alce una ceja, si esos dos alimentaban la imaginación de Damon y Caro- cruel.

Esta vez solo fue Elena la que tomo.

-nunca he sido engañada por mi Doppelgänger malvada mientras estaba fingiendo ser yo- se vengó Elena, yo reí

-golpe bajo- dijo Caroline bebiendo con una sonrisa.

-duro pero justo- dijo Damon, sonriéndole y bebiendo, Stefan también bebió.

-jamás he besado a un hermano Salvatore- dijo Caroline- pfff…

-mmmjummm- dijo murmuro Elena, mientras se sentaba correctamente y acercaba su copa a la de Caroline para chocarla

-hoy- termino Caroline con una sonrisa.

Elena bajo el vaso y miro a Caroline confundida, y Caroline tenía una mirada de triunfo, Stefan miro a Caroline con el ceño fruncido, luego me miro a mi y sonreí.

-vas a beber o…- dijo Caroline dejando la frase inconclusa

-¿quieres decir algo?- pregunto Elena confundida

Era mi turno de intervenir, bebí de mi baso solo un sorbo pequeño, casi nada, era más por aparentar que nada. Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en mí, y yo sonreí.

-salud- y me recargue en el sillón.

-¿Stefan?- dijo o mejor dijo grito Damon, me encogí en el sillón.

-¿Qué?-dijo Caroline-bella y Stefan….

Fruncí el ceño, de nuevo empezaba a sacar conclusiones.

-no- dije rompiendo el silencio incomodo- solo fue un beso…- la mirada que todos me dieron me detuvo en la última palabra. Mire el reloj en la pared y me tense, las 10 pm- Stefan…- dije en un susurro, él se giró a verme, miro el reloj.

-falta solo dos horas….- dijo el, asentí ¿Cómo se había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Me empecé a levantar y Stefan se levantó también

-esperen- dijo Damon- tengo una última- lo mire atenta-nunca mentí sobre donde esta Enzo.

Entonces fue una batalla de miradas, Damon miraba a Elena y Stefan, Stefan miraba a Elena y Damon, luego al suelo, Elena miraba a Damon fijamente y Caroline movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mirando a todos, yo solo mire a Damon, nadie bebió.

-¡ok!- dijo Caroline fastidiada de quedarse fuera-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-obviamente nada porque nadie está bebiendo- dijo Stefan mirando a la mesa y luego a Damon

-es decir- dijo Damon- claramente conoces las reglas del juego ¿verdad, Hermano?- Stefan lo miro y sonrió levemente, me recargue un poco en el sin que se dieran cuenta los demás- si mentiste, bebes.

-no. Entiendo las reglas- dijo Stefan tranquilo.

-esto acaba de volverse raro- dijo Elena, dejo su vaso en la mesa y se levantó- estoy oficialmente borracha, así que voy a irme a la cama.

-no Elena- dije suavemente mirando de nuevo el Reloj- tengo algo que decirles

Ella se volvió a sentar y yo sabiendo que si tenía el vaso por más tiempo en mi mano, bebería de él, se lo pase a Stefan que lo tomo de inmediato. Me levante de mi lugar y di varias vueltas a la sala tranquilizándome, sería muy difícil, lo sabía, pero debía hacerlo, cuando me mentalice me senté de nuevo.

-estoy embarazada- solté de golpe

**BELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA! OMG! **

**Pero aun falta otro secreto mas!**

**-,-**

**Gracias por sus felicitaciones!**

**REVIEWS?**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	9. MITO

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diares es una de mis series favoritas.**

**LA HISTORIA DR SITUA EN LUNA LLENA, DESPUES DE QUE BELLA DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE THE VAMPIRE DIARES EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO.**

…

**-,-**

**-,-**

**CAPITULO 7**

**BELLA**

-estoy embarazada- solté de golpe

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio, no había nadie que emitirá ningún sonido, todos me veían sin emitir ningún sonido.

-¿Qué…?- Stefan fue el primero en hablar mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Damon mientras se levantaba, me acerque más a Stefan y él se puso derecho cuando Damon llego a mí -¿Quién es el padre?

-Damon, siéntate- dije suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Qué me siente?!- dijo el incrédulo-me sentare cuando tú me cuentes todo

-por favor Damon- mi voz sonó con suplica-tengo algo más importante que decirte…

Se sentó resignado pero sabía que él estaba muy enojado…

-habla- dijo entre dientes, y entonces sentí como Stefan a mi lado se podía tenso.

-cuando nos separamos hace dos años…- trague- fui a Forks a ver a Charlie… y empecé a salir con un chico- el empezó a relajarse, y sabía que debía decirle todo completamente- él era un vampiro- Damon asintió, no tenía problemas con que saliera con vampiros- él era un frio…

Entonces todo se desato, Damon se levantó de su lugar sorprendido, pero la sorpresa paso a segundo plano cuando comprendió mis palabras.

-¡Maldición Isabella!- dijo Damon-¡ellos son peligrosos!

-¿fríos?- pregunto Elena-

-¿de qué hablan?- Caroline no entendía nada.

-los fríos son una clase de vampiros incontrolables- dijo Damon apenas conteniéndose- se creen que son indestructibles y ante los humanos no se pueden controlar…

-¿indestructibles?- dijo Caroline sorprendida

-sus corazones no laten- dijo Stefan interviniendo- por lo que no se pueden matar porque ya están muertos….- suspiro- pero se cree porque su piel es dura como la piedra. Y ahí rumores de que el sol no les hace daño.

-¿Quién es el padre?- interrumpió de nuevo Damon, suspire.

-Edward Cullen- sentí el agujero extenderse en mi pecho

-¿Quién es el?- dijo el confundido

-un vampiro frio- solté de golpe

-los vampiros…- dijo Caroline mirando a todos- no pueden tener hijos….

-no podemos- dijo Stefan mirándome, suspire, les costaría creer.

-los vampiros originales no pueden….- dije en un susurro- pero los fríos si, y solo los vampiros hombres… en mujeres humanas….

-¿Cuándo tiempo tienes Bella?- dijo Stefan girándose hacia mí.

-dos… - me corte, luego suspire- dos meses….

-hace dos meses el…- el dejo la frase inconclusa mientras trataba de formarse una idea.

-hace dos meses que él me dejo- termine por el

-¿lo tendrás?- pregunto Damon suavemente, tratando de calmarse, lo mire a los ojos.

-sabes que jamás desee ser madre Damon- mi voz sonó suave y tímida, culpable, todos se tensaron, incluso Stefan, sabía que mis palabras lo alejarían o acercarían, pero mi decisión estaba tomada- pero no tengo el derecho a acabar con su vida…. Lo tendré- Stefan se relajó solo un poco.

Mire el reloj, ya eran las 11:15.

-¿le dirás al padre?- pregunto Damon de pronto.

-no…- dije suavemente- no lo sé, es complicado. Me dejo porque no me amaba… y yo ya no siento nada por él.

-Bien- dijo Damon- con nosotros no le faltara nada- dijo el mirando a todos, me sentí pequeña cuando todos me miraron.

-hay algo más Damon- el me miro como si no pudiera creerlo- El y su familia… vienen para acá…

-¿para acá?- Dijo Damon-¿a la cabaña?

-si…- dije

-¿para qué?- dijo Caroline

-¡Espera! El hechizo este puesto- comento Elena- ¿Cómo puede encontrarnos?

-tengo una amiga bruja en Forks- dije suavemente, y omitiendo que la habían obligado-que les dijo mi localización.

-¿a qué viene?- dijo Stefan, me encogí de hombros.

-no se- dije suavemente- pero a mí me conviene que venga…

-¿Por qué?- inquirió Damon

-porque estoy vinculada a el- dije levantándome de mi lugar y empezar a caminar hacia la cocina necesitaba un vaso de agua- y quiero romper el vínculo… y solo lo conseguiré si estoy cerca de él.

-¿Qué estas qué?- dijo Damon siguiéndome

-siento su dolor, sus esperanzas, sus sentimientos, siento todo lo que él siente, pero por cada kilómetro que este lejos de él, el dolor me invade, por la distancia, el vínculo se basa en la unión- dije suavemente- hoy en la mañana…- suspire- en la sala, sucedió, el sentía dolor… y ya saben, en los vampiros se intensifican los sentimientos… sentí un dolor demasiado fuere para un humano… por lo que tuve un colapso…

-¿eso afecta al bebe?- pregunto Carolien a mi espada.

Mis ojos se nublaron, jamás había pensado en eso.

-no lo sé- dije y la mire- pero será necesario que rompa el vínculo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿el vínculo es como el de Tyler y Klaus?- pregunto Damon suavemente.

-no- dije segura de mi- mi vinculo es diferente, este no se basa en complacerlo haciendo lo que me ordena… es mucho más fuerte que eso…

-¿Qué tan fuerte?- pregunto Stefan, me pareció escuchar miedo en su voz. Trague.

-tan fuerte que si yo muero…- suspire- revivo, porque el aún vive.

Todos jadearon al comprender la magnitud del vínculo, me serví un vaso de agua y me senté en una silla.

-¿y si el muere?- pregunto Elena

-ellos no pueden morir- respondió Damon irónico, pero sabía que solo estaba cansado. Negué.

-hay forma de matarlos- mire mis manos perdida en los recuerdos de aquel día en el estudio de Ballet- si el muere, yo muero con él.

-¡¿qué?!- gritaron todos. Sonreí a medias.

-él es vampiro…- dije, di un sorbo a mi vaso- es inmortal, yo solo soy una simple humana.

-tú no eres una simple humana- dijo Luke entrando a la casa, sonreí

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Caroline-¿Qué es un ser sobrenatural?

-ella no es un ser sobrenatural- dijo Luke, su voz sonó infantil- ella es lo sobrenatural.

-no entiendo….- dijo Stefan acercándose a mi espalda y poniendo una mano en mi hombro, parecía que me trataba de proteger. Suspire y me puse derecha.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan- dije segura- y soy mejor conocida como Mito.

-¿Mito?- dijo Elena incrédula, pero los hermanos Salvatore se pusieron tensos.

-te conozco desde que eras una niña- dijo Damon incrédulo- tú no puedes ser mito.

-lo soy- dije mirándolo a los ojos- esto se pasa de generación en generación, la Abuela Swan era mito, cuando murió me toco remplazarla.

-¿!que es Mito!?- pregunto Caroline, molesta por no entender.

-nadie lo sabe- dijo Luke- se dice que es una maldición… otros dicen que es un milagro, pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

-Mito es como el ancla- dije tratando de explicar en lo que consistía- pero… diferente, yo soy la puerta a los sentimientos muertos y vivos, pero también a los vivos y muertos…

Fruncí el ceño ante las palabras que había dicho, negué con la cabeza, eso no era, era algo mucho más grande, pero no podía explicarlo.

-no entiendo…- dijo Elena- ¿eres el Ancla a todo ser vivo?

-no Elena- dije mirándola, pero ella miraba la mano de Stefan en mi hombro- yo soy más poderosa que eso… soy como una bruja pero no rindo cuentas a nadie, el poder que tengo no es solo para proteger a los demás, si no que se basa en protegerme a mí - suspire- hace un año… Jeremy murió, Damon lo había asesinado en un arranque de furia y orgullo – suspire –nadie podría traerlo de vuelta sin ayuda o un sacrificio, solo el anillo… pero debes saber que el anillo solo actúa en modo de defensa, El anillo no tomo el ataque como agresión- la mire a los ojos- Jeremy jamás hubiera despertado si…- cerré los ojos- si yo no hubiera abierto la puerta para él.

-quieres decir…- pegunto Stefan incrédulo- que tú puedes traer a cualquiera del otro lado a este lado- asentí.

-aunque es demasiado difícil- suspire- me quita mucha energía- dije suavemente- mientras más tiempo tenga de muerto…. Más difícil es… pero no es solo abrir la puerta- ellos fruncieron el ceño- es abrir la puerta y buscarlo en el otro lado, sin ayuda… cuando lo encuentre tengo que regresar y traerlo conmigo a este plano y llevarlo a su cuerpo- agache la mirada- pero mientras más tiempo pase yo del otro lado sin ningún sacrificio….

-mueres….- dijo Damon, asentí.

El hecho de poder traer a cualquiera del mundo de los muertos no era una opción cuando yo me quedaba allá.

-tengo un límite de tiempo- dije en un susurro- con Jeremy fue fácil, porque no se despegó de su cuerpo, por lo que no me llevo más de 5 segundos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- dijo Caroline. Me negué a mirarlos y agache la mirada.

-cinco minutos- dije suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede después de esos cinco minutos si aún no lo encuentras?- pregunto Elena, suspire.

-tengo que elegir- la mire a los ojos, vi confusión en ellos- tengo que elegir entre una vida al azar…. O la mía- los mire- solo tengo esa opción si es un humano.

-¿y si es un ser sobrenatural?- dijo Stefan mirándome.

-entonces no tengo opción- mire a Damon- el otro lado se cobra con mi vida.

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo entre nosotros. Sonó el reloj de la pared indicándome que ya no tardaban en llegar los Cullen.

**-,-**

**-,-**

**-,-**

**REVIEWS?**

**-,-**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**-,-**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	10. LIBERACION

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diares es una de mis series favoritas.**

**LA HISTORIA DR SITUA EN LUNA LLENA, DESPUES DE QUE BELLA DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE THE VAMPIRE DIARES EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO.**

…

**-,-**

**CAPITULO 8**

**BELLA**

Se escucharon pasos afuera y dos segundos después alguien toco, todos estábamos tensos, Elena y Caroline estaban juntas, protegiéndose, Damon fulminaba con la mirada la puerta y Stefan se puso delante de mí en posición de defensa. Trague seco y me levante de la silla, esquivando a Stefan camine hacia la puerta, dude en abrir, pero cuando lo hice al final, hay se encontraba un gran hombre al que había llegado a querer tanto, al que pensé que formaría parte de mi futuro, un hombre que se merecía todo mi respeto.

-Carlisle- dije a modo de saludo-los esperábamos…

El me miro sorprendido pero recompuso su rostro rápidamente y me sonrió.

-Bella- su voz sonó suave y perfecto.

Me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar. Sentí como alguien se ponía detrás de mí y al girar la cabeza descubrí a Elena, le sonreí levemente indicándole que todo está bien. Enseguida entro Esme que me abrazo fuertemente estrechándome contra ella, me sentí incomoda, ella me había dejado sola, sin el cariño de madre que siempre anhele de ella, ella había preferido a su hijo, el hombre que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos, di un paso hacia atrás y rompí el abrazo lo más rápido que pude, ella me miro pero yo esquive su mirada.

-¡Bella!- dijo saltando Alice.

La mire unos momentos, mi rostro estaba fuera de cualquier emoción, no quería que ellos vieran mi debilidad. Asentí a su saludo y mire la puerta esperando por los demás, ella me miro con dolor pero lo acepto. Jasper fue el siguiente, miro a Alice unos segundos angustiado por su dolor, pero luego me miro a mí, sabía que el sentía todo lo que yo sentía, y el dolor y la incomodidad me dominaban, el me sonrió tristemente, y sin poder evitarlo le sonreí también. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado en mi cumpleaños. Puse mi mano en su hombro y me concentre en decirle con sentimientos que no se sintiera culpable, pero para remarcarlo lo dije en palabras.

-Jasper- el me miro, era la segunda palabra que decía desde que abrí la puerta-no te sientas culpable.

Fue todo lo que dije antes de bajar mi mano y mirar por la puerta, pero vi el alivio suavizar el tormento de sus ojos. Y un gran peso se quitó de mis hombros. Por la puerta entro Rosalie, que me miro de arriba abajo y luego sin decir nada entro a la casa y se recargo en la pared mirando sus uñas.

-también me alegro de verte Rosalie- dije con ironía y la ignore completamente.

Emmett entro con un solo paso y me tomo en brazos antes de apretarme contra su cuerpo en un abrazo de oso, a mi espalda se escuchó un gruñido de advertencia que hizo que Emmett me soltara rápidamente, le sonreí levemente y le hice señas para que entrara. Entonces temiendo lo peor mire la puerta, ahí se encontraba Edward, tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre, una belleza descomunal que me había hecho perder la cabeza y el corazón, sus ojos estaban tormentosos, y sus sentimientos estaban a punto de ponerme de rodillas de tal intensidad. Entonces hizo lo que nunca espere, dio un paso dentro de la habitación y un momento después me estaba abrazando fuertemente contra él, lo sentí débil, pesado, y su dolor se intensifico con el abrazo pero su alivio y la paz de nuestras almas me invadió, entonces el callo de rodillas llevándome con él.

Sentí el escozor en mi piel con el golpe peor lo deje abrazarme, mire por sobre su hombro el paisaje que la oscuridad del bosque me brindaba, su dolor me estaba matando lentamente, a mí y a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo, entonces con un suspiro, puse mis manos en su cabello y cerré los ojos. Invoque la vinculación, y con un suspiro más la corte completamente. Entonces, el ya no era parte de mí, sentí la liberación de mi alma y el ardor que cubría mi piel ya no estaba. Sentí cuando él se tensó, había sentido también el corte, ahora ya éramos libres, la vinculación ya no nos obligaba a estar juntos. Ahora oficialmente el ya no me amaba ni yo a él.

Me separe de él, y me senté sobre mis pies aun arrodillada, le sonreí levemente, y él me miraba sorprendido, como si no creyera que el amor y dolor de la separación de ambos se hubiera evaporado de la nada, gire mi rostro y mire a Stefan, rápidamente él se acercó y agachándose lo suficiente me tomo por la cintura y me ayudo a levantarme, una vez sobre mis pies sus manos no se separaron de mi si no que me alejo de Edward pegándome a su pecho. No me sentí incomoda por la cercanía, sino por la mirada de todos. Alguien carraspeo y Damon di un paso al frente llamando la atención de todos.

-vamos a la sala- hizo un gesto con la mano y le señalo la sala para que ellos fueran al frente.

Nos quedamos hasta el final, más por la precaución de los hermanos Salvatore, pues ellos aun creían que los Fríos eran peligrosos. Damon y Stefan se acercaron jalándome con ellos y se miraron intensamente. Era como si se comunicaran con los ojos. Solo vi asentir a Stefan y este me hizo una seña a mí, solo que en dirección contraria, lo mire a los ojos, caminamos hacías las escaleras y subimos por las escaleras con la atenta mirada de todos, de reojo vi como Damon se acercaba a Luke y le susurraba algo al oído, el asintió, pero ya no pude ver que más sucedía cuando la pared se interpuso entre nosotros. Entramos a una habitación y él se acercó a la ventada, me quede parada ahí en la puerta esperando cualquier cosa.

Pero el solo miro por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, me acerque lentamente a él y puse mi mano en su hombro, me miro, su mano derecha la coloco en mi cintura y dibujo círculos sobre mi piel, enviando una extraña corriente por mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia él y mis ojos se cerraron, estaba agotada, necesitaba dormir, ya no aguantaba tanto con el embarazo. Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura y me equilibraron, entonces suavemente me empujo hasta que quede sentada en el marco de la ventana, entonces él se sentó a mi lado y me hizo recargar en él, por lo que quede sentada sobre su regazo, mi espalda contra su pecho y mi cabeza en su hombro. Me sentí segura. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura aun. Pero de vez en cuando temblaban.

-quiero dormir…- dije en un susurro.

Pero el no hizo ningún movimiento parecía perdido, gire mi rostro hacia él y lo vi mirando mi estómago, fruncí el ceño, entonces lo entendí, pensaba en él bebe que cargaba en mi vientre, sonreí un poco y tomando sus manos de mi cintura las coloque sobre mi vientre. Su mirada fue épica, parecía sorprendido, sonreí, y alzando un poco su suéter y mi camisa, dejando solo al descubierto lo básico, volví a poner las manos sobre mi piel, luego deje solas sus manos, que empezaron a recorrer la zona endurecida y un poco más fría que el resto de mi cuerpo, entonces sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las cicatrices que había provocado Enzo al encajarme aquella botella.

-¿tengo que formular de nuevo la pregunta?- pregunto suavemente, fruncí el ceño.

Me separe de él y me gire sobre su regazo, lo mire de frente.

-¿aun después de….- toque mi estómago, acariciando- aun así?

El asintió mirando mi estómago.

-solo me ha hecho desearlo más- dijo el acariciando el mi vientre- solo que… completamente serio.

-no entiendo…- dije negando con la cabeza. El sonrió.

-ya te lo explicare después ¿sí?- dijo el de manera cómplice y entendí a lo que se refería-¿me darás la oportunidad?

Lo mire analizándolo a él y a lo que podría pasar, suspire. Ya nada podría salir mal. Entonces sonreí.

-te dije antes que si me volvía a preguntar- el me miro- la respuesta seria si…

El sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, y entonces sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura me atrajo a él y me beso. Me beso lento y suave, un beso de reconocimiento… un beso dulce que solo me hacía querer más, un beso que había derretido mi alma como nadie lo hizo antes. Un beso que me robo un suspiro sobre sus labios.

**-,-**

**-,-**

**-,-**

**Quise hacer un capitulo tierno, por que lo que se viene después será demasiado fuerte… **

**ALGUIEN HA VISTO LOS UTIMOS CAPITULOS DE THE VAMPIRE DIARES, DE LA QUITA TEMPORADA?...**

**-,-**

**Solo les recuerdo que mi historia se esta basando en la serie, asi que para las que ven la serie, ya saben lo que sucederá… solo NO ME MATEN!**

**-,-**

**REVIEWS?**

**-,-**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**-,-**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


	11. CULLEN

**HOLA!**

**Disclaimer: La saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen! Tampoco TDV.**

**LA HISTORIA SE SITUA EN LUNA NUEVA, DESPUES DE QUE EDWARD DEJARA A BELLA. Y ENTRE TVD DE LA QUINTA TEMPORADA EN EL CAPITULO 18, CASI PARA TERMINAR EL EPISODIO.**

**.,.**

**.,.**

**CAPITULO 9**

**BELLA**

.,.

Baje las escaleras sola mientras Elena hablaba con Stefan, gire mi rostro hacia ellos pero parecían discutir en susurros, fruncí el ceño y regrese mi atención a las escaleras, entre a la sala me detuve. Carlisle y Esme platicaban en susurros en un sillón compartido, Emmett estaba abrazando a Rosalie recargado en la pared detrás de sus padres, Alice era sostenida por Jasper que la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba a su pecho mientras estaban sentados sobre una silla, Alice encima de él, mire a Edward que estaba sentado en el banquillo del piano mirando las teclas perdido en sus pensamientos.

Damon estaba sentado en un sillón individual y a un lado de el en otro sillón estaba Caroline, enfrente de ella se encontraba Luke. Mire a este último y me sorprendí, miraba la mesita de té con ojos perdidos, estaba en trance, algo estaba haciendo, fruncí mi ceño y me acerque a él, todos prestaron su atención a mí en el momento en que llegue a él, a excepción de él que seguía con la mirada perdía.

-¿te encuentras bien Luke?- puse mi mano en su espalda y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar y terminar con el hechizo que estaba asiendo

Me miro unos segundos antes de sonreír tranquilo y encogerse de hombros. Stefan regreso solo y se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón donde esta Luke y me hizo sentarme entre los dos hombres. Edward se giró sobre el banquillo y acomodo su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. Si, esto sería difícil.

-¿Cómo han estado?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió después del silencio incómodo.

-bien, hija- dijo Carlisle recargándose contra sus rodillas, sonreí levemente.- ¿Y tú?

-de maravilla- dije ocultando con fuerza el sarcasmo en mi voz

Nos quedamos en silencio

-Bella…- dijo Luke, lo mire- iré a fuera…

Entendí a lo que se refería, debía seguir con el hechizo, por lo que simplemente asentí y lo vi marcharse.

-Bella…- dijo Edward pero se veía en sus ojos el conflicto, no sabía que decir- yo…

-está bien Edward- suspire y lo mire- lo entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes?- pregunto sorprendido, su voz me recordó los momentos que tantas veces pase amando escucharlo hablar. Recuerdos que por fin ya no duelen.

-que te fuiste para protegerme….- dije mirándolo a los ojos- que me mentiste diciéndome que ya no me amabas…- Stefan se tensó, eso jamás se lo había dicho a él, pero no podía reclamarme por algo que no podía cambiar, por algo que yo no me arrepentía, por algo que aun quería, y el hecho de que ahora fuera mi novio no quería decir que lo dejaría hacer lo que Edward hizo conmigo- ¿y sabes qué? Te perdono.

-¿me perdonas?- parecía aún más sorprendido. Sonreí suavemente.

-sí, te perdono- suspire y me recargue en un costado de Stefan, el rodeo mis hombros y me jalo más a él, Edward no se perdió ningún detalle- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte cambiando de tema, queriendo llegar al vínculo y a la verdad, el me miro confundido-¿ya paso por completo el dolor?

Él se puso derecho de inmediato, incrédulo de que yo sabía eso.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del dolor?- pregunto jadeante.

-Porque yo sentía tu dolor…- dije suavemente en un susurro que obviamente todos escucharon.

-¿a qué te refieres hija?- pregunto Esme.

Mire a Damon buscando ayuda, me sonrió de forma arrogante antes de tomar la botella enfrente de él y servirse. Luego carraspeo para llamar la atención.

-mi nombre es Damon Salvatore- alzo la copa en modo de salud, ellos solo asintieron, pero la expresión de Carlisle llamo mi atención, también la de Jasper que parecía consternado- y el de allá, es mi querido hermano menor, Stefan Salvatore.

Se escuchó un enorme jadeo de sorpresa, un segundo después Jasper había levantado de sus pies a Alice y él se levantó como resorte, su mirada me sorprendió demasiado y su mirada estaba puesta en la persona a mi lado. Mire a Stefan y el miraba también sorprendido a Jasper, luego esbozo una enorme sonrisa antes de soltarme y levantarse para enseguida abrazar a Jasper. Mire a Damon y el parecía también sorprendido, luego a Caroline que sus ojos estaban sorprendidos pero esbozaba una sonrisa sincera. Luego mire a los Cullen, todos parecían sorprendidos. Ellos mientras tanto reían y se daban palmaditas en sus espaldas.

-Cuánto tiempo hermano- dijo Jasper con un extraño acento que jamás había escuchado en él, mire a Damon y este lo miraba profundamente con la cabeza inclinada

Entrecerré los ojos y lo mire a él, luego los cerré, tranquilice mi cuerpo y deje vagar mis sentidos, entonces como si fuera de todos los días, encontré lo que buscaba, la mente de Damon, tan abierta para mí y cerrada para los demás, empecé a vagar por sus recuerdos hasta llegar a una escena que detuvo mi corazón. Se trataba de él, años atrás, estaba en una parada de un tren, vestido como soldado y enfrente de él se encontraba una hermosa mujer, vestía elegantemente y todo en ella gritaba perfección. Muy detrás de ella, esperando en la parada, se encontraba Stefan mirando para todos lados, a su lado, un joven vestía de Mayor, su mano estaba en el hombro del menor Salvatore, se trataba de Jasper. Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón, y estos se posaron en él, había conocido al Jasper humano.

-déjalo ir Damon…- la voz de una mujer invadió mi cabeza, entonces descubrí que aún estaba en los recuerdos de Damon, preste atención, y la imagen regreso.

Damon miraba a su hermano desde una puerta, su mirada era dura pero sus pensamientos eran caóticos, pensaba en todo lo que su hermano había sufrido, y en lo mucho que se merecía ser feliz. Entonces sentí su dolor como propio, un dolor lleno de culpabilidad, un dolor que cubrió con venganza durante tantos años. Un sentimiento provocado por aquella mujer que le suplico que abandonara a su propio hermano. Una mujer que se trataba de Lexi.

Parpadee varias veces alejando todo eso de mí, me levante enseguida de mi lugar incapaz de poder mirar a alguno a los ojos, había visto recuerdos que no debía de ver, camine rápidamente hacia la cocina, escuche como alguien me seguía, entonces todo giro sobre mí, no una ni dos, si no varias veces. Sentí mi cuerpo inclinarse peligrosamente mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo y mis manos detuvieron el golpe, entonces se escucharon varios pasos rápidos y enseguida una mano en mi espalda acariciándome.

-¿te encuentras bien Bella?- dijo la voz de Stefan.

-Carlisle es doctor- dijo Jasper rápidamente- puede revisarla…

-no…- mi voz sonó débil.

Una extraña sensación me invadió y sabía lo que vendría a continuación, levante mi cabeza rápidamente y mire alrededor buscando mi objetivo, cuando lo encontré corrí y vomite todo lo que no había comido en el día. Stefan estaba a mi lado enseguida, a mis espaldas se escucharon jadeos al verlo utilizar la velocidad vampiristica.

Cuando termine Stefan me ayudo a levantarme y me apoye en el para llegar a el lavabo de la cocina y limpiar mi boca, me sostuve de la encimera y suspire varias veces, sentía las manos de Stefan en mi cintura dándome apoyo.

-estoy mejor- dije girándome y mirándolo a los ojos, el asintió y me llevo a la sala de nuevo.

-¿estás bien bella?- pregunto Carlisle volviendo a tomar su asiento

-sí, no te preocupes- dije evitando mirarlo.

-¿Mayor Whitlock?- pregunto Damon robando toda la atención a propósito, cosa que agradecí.

-¿te conozco?- pregunto Jasper mirándolo confundido.

Damon se levantó y camino hacia él, estaba totalmente derecho, mi mente vago a su recuerdo, donde él estaba vestido como soldado, me dio la impresión de que saludaría como se saluda a un general.

-Fui parte de su pelotón ase unas cuantas décadas atrás- dijo sonriendo solo como él sabe para asustar a la gente- y fui quien guio al equipo de rescate para dar con su paradero… solo que los guie apropósito para el lado contrario

Su sonrisa fue la de un asesino profesional al que no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie, rodé los ojos, me levante de mi lugar, me acerque a él llamando la atención de todos incluso la de él y sin previo aviso mi mano se estrelló contra la cabeza de él dándole un tremendo zape. Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, el sonrió mas amistosamente en mi dirección.

-deja de mirarlo así- dije seria- es un gran amigo, es como mi hermano

-vale, vale…- dijo Damon se giró y tomo la copa de la mesita antes de tomar mi mano y jalar de ella para que me sentara a un lado de él.

Stefan frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, solo miro a Jasper y sonrió de nuevo, parecía feliz.

-¿se conocen?- pregunto la voz varonil de Emmett

-¡oh!- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa tan sincera que jamás se la había visto- fue un gran amigo cuando era humano, estuvo conmigo en la guerra.

-¡pero si es humano!- dijo Rosalie, Caroline la miro, y vi el brillo de los celos en ambas, quise reír pero me mordí el labio. Damon giro la cabeza la miro y luego sonriendo sínicamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡simplemente genial! – Alzo las manos al aire- dos Barbie's juntas- dijo mirando a Caroline, luego miro a Stefan - ¡dios nos tortura!

Y se lanzó a reír, su risa se contagió rápidamente haciéndome reír a mí también y a Emmett. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, vi como Damon se llevaba el vaso a la boca de nuevo y antes de que bebiera de él se lo quite y se lo di a Stefan que quito también la botella de la mesa.

-estas oficialmente borracho- dije como si hablara con un niño- no más bebida o te coceré el estómago a fuego lento.

Mi voz sonó mas amenazadora de lo que había pensado, para algunos esa era una amenaza en toda regla que cumpliría a si tuviera que ir al infierno y para otros solo palabras. Una de esas personas fue Emmett que se lanzó a reír, provocando que Damon frunciera el ceño por reírse de mí, lo calme poniendo mi mano sobre la de él y el solo lo dejo pasar.

-la dulce Bella- dijo Emmet entre risas- no puede ni lastimar a una mosca.

Ladee mi cabeza y lo mire tranquilamente, analizado mis propias acciones, el me miro ya un poco más tranquilo pero en sus ojos brillaba la diversión, me levante de mi lugar y me puse detrás de Caroline.

-Emmett- dije llamando su atención que miraba a Rosalie- yo no soy tan dulce.

-eres incapaz de lastimar a cualquier ser, hija- dijo Carlisle seguro de sus palabras-eres muy inocente para algo así.

- quien dijo que soy inocente - dije antes de poner mis manos en la cabeza de Caroline y romper su cuello. Todos los ojos de la sala se posaron en mí mirándome incrédulos y sorprendidos… pero sobre todo con horror. Todos menos los de Damon que me conocía a la perfección. Sonreí tiernamente.

**.,.**

**.,.**

**Quise mostrar una parte de él poder de bella, aunque aún falta mucho para saber! Jeje**

**.,.**

**ALGUIEN YA HA VISTO TODAS LAS TEMPORADAS COMPLETAS DE THE VAMPIRE DIARES Y THE ORIGINLS? HASTA EL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO DE AMBAS?**

**.,.**

**Solo les recuerdo que mi historia se basa en la serie, así que si ya la vieron, saben lo que sucederá…. Solo…. NO ME MATEN**

**-,-**

**REVIEWS?**

**.,.**

**PASEN POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**.,.**

**LKM**

**VECZOZ MASEN**


End file.
